With Her Support
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori receives news that she has to support her mom's friend's son, and in some strange way he as well as his mother ends up living with them. What will happen when Amu not only has to help him with his grades from moving to tokyo see inside. ON HIATUS.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from shugo chara, nor do I own the original story.

Summary: Amu Hinamori receives news that she has to help her mother's friend's son; in a strange way, he has to live with them. The ways that she has to help him makes her flustered and upset, seeing as he's very arrogant in regards to his appearance. Will she be able to live with him while not only help him get around Tokyo, but also support him at the school she's enrolled in? Or will she break down under the overwhelming stress and embarrassment he brings?

Constructive criticism is welcome, besides saying that my grammar stinks. I know, I'm dreadfully aware of this. At least I'm in an english class in which the teacher focuses on grammar a lot. Anyways, let's not get off topic.

I plop down on my bed in frustration as I try and think about what will happen with the situation I'm in. My mother just told me that one of her friend's son is slacking off with his grades at school due to toying with different girl's emotions. This is where I have to come in. He's moving from Osaka to Tokyo, and he's going to arrive in Tokyo in two days so we are going to pick him up at the airport so he can live with us for a while. Of course my mom's friend is going to stay too.

This means, as my mom stated, that I need to help show him around Tokyo, and our school. Great he's probably going to attract too much attention judging by the pictures my mom showed me of him. Let me just state, he does indeed, look gorgeous. I bet he's a total flirt though. I definitely won't fall for him, or any of his plans for seduction. (A/N: oh boy Amu, who said anything about seducing. This is a rated T story)

The days are going to pass by extremely fast knowing my horrible luck. Whenever I'm dreading something and want time to freeze, it always ends up preceding full speed ahead. I look at my cell phone as I hear it ringing; it's Yaya.

"Moshi-Mosh? Yaya?" I attempt to say with the best of my ability, not to sound dreary. "Amu-Chii! Want to come with me, Rima, and Utau to the mall this saturday?" She says cheerfully in her sweet baby voice. "Sorry, I'm kind of busy that day, see I have to pick up this guy and his mom from the airport, and get them settled in to live with us. It's an extremely long story. But I'm really sorry I can't go." I say with remorse in my voice. "It's okay! Thanks anyway, see you tomorrow! Bye Amu-Chii~!" She says then she hangs up; I do the same.

Could my life get anymore complex, people don't see the true side of my identity. The Hinamori Amu I truly want to be; I can't show that side otherwise I'll be eaten alive and taken advantage of like I was at my old school. Of course, thankfully to my own advantage, no one knows about this; I intend to keep it that way. Keep it with my "Cool and Spicy" attitude, even if that means that I'm dying on the inside to feel girly every once and a while.

I wonder if he's actually what my mom described him to be. Even though he may act playful most of the time, perhaps he's lonely, or just a wandering teenager with a longing spirit, or love for music. Just like me. I have a passion for singing as well as playing the guitar and piano. There could be so many things she didn't get told about him. I heard that his name was Ikuto or something like that. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, an interesting name. Perhaps it's not as bad as I'm thinking it'll be. Maybe I'm overlooking things too much. I tend to do that often, sometimes I do it without even noticing! It's a really bad thing and good thing I guess in some ways. Perhaps it'll make me think hard before making important decisions.

As for my grades in school, they are perfect all A's. I get them very easily, but I still work hard and do my best. I never give up on an assignment and I'm very organized and most of all I work diligently. That's what most teachers want. Sometimes I might sound like a nerd, but I truly don't care. If it means that I'll be successful in life, then I don't care what others think. In general, I could care less. As long as I'm confident with myself I don't give a damn about what the hell some of these bastards have to say.

These two days are going to fly by. I just know it. Whether I'm excited or not remains a mystery. I can't decide whether it'll be a hassle or whether it'll be fun. Then again he better be motivated or else I am not doing shit. Unfortunately, I can't have this attitude because my mom will make me no matter what. We'll just have to see what happens.

End of this chapter. Review for next; by the way it was short because it's just a default chapter.


	2. Airport

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the original shugo chara story.

Note to the Readers: Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews. You all make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, and make me actually enjoy continuing this story (usually I don't because I think the story sucks). Anyway, on with the story.

It's not surprising to me at all that today is already the day we have to go pick up Tsukiyomi-San with his mother. His dad is nowhere to be found as he left very abruptly as soon as he got divorced from his wife, and remarried to Ikuto's stepmother strangely enough. That stepmother strangely enough happens to be my mother's friend. She told me that she introduced Ikuto's father, Aruto, to his current "mother". I swiftly maneuver out of the warm and comfortable bed, and prepare to get dressed and then we'll both leave for the airport. Oh and my sister Ami, she's out on one of those father daughter bonding time things. So they won't be coming along with us.

Hopefully, dad won't get too freaked out at the fact that a teenaged guy is going to be living with us; you don't even want to know how he is about boys especially teenaged boys.

I fleetingly stride over to my closet and decide on what to wear. I see an outfit that catches my eyes, it's a magenta colored halter top in which the shoulders are revealed (not covered), along with a black skirt and some black and white stockings. I decide on some pink flats, and two magenta colored 'X' clips, making small amounts of my hair make two small pigtails. Next, I go to my bathroom to put just a little bit of makeup on; eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and a little bit of black eye shadow. Lastly, I brush my teeth and grab my stuff and get ready to leave; cell phone, iPod, and Nintendo DS for my own entertainment. All of these are all then placed neatly inside of my black purse.

Right on schedule my mom calls me from downstairs to come get in the car with her. I respond with 'I'm coming!'. I quickly but steadily come down the stairs and my mom smiles strangely.

"W-What's wrong?" I stutter. "You look very beautiful today my dear, don't tell me you're trying to impress this boy?" She says with a sly smile. I scoff then I say "as if I'd try to do that" while I blush with embarrassment. It's not until then that we stride out the door, and lock the house up then leave for the airport.

"Now when we get to the airport Amu, and when you see them; greet them very politely and kindly. Offer to take their luggage and offer to do anything kind. I do not want you to be rude to this boy just because he's a little bit arrogant." My mom says. "A little bit arrogant?" I murmur underneath my voice remembering all the ridiculous tales of when he would boastfully demand for girls to carry his stuff if they want him to kiss them, or something dumb like that. "Do I make myself clear?" My mom sternly says; not getting an actual response. "Yes mother." I say with a sigh. I stare longingly out the window. I wish I could go with Rima, Yaya, and Utau.

I unzip my purse and grab my iPod and listen to it for the remainder of the ride. As soon as we arrive, I fleetingly place it, once again, neatly inside of my bag. I get out of the car and gently close the door, but then again, I close it hard enough for it to be completely closed. I stare at the huge doors that's the entrance of the airport. I haven't been here in a very long time. It has been seven years since I've been here, I'm currently fourteen turning fifteen soon; a freshman (first year) high school student. When I last came here, it was because we were picking up dad from a trip he took to take exotic pictures of animals and other things in different countries.

We go to wait in the arrival area where people can await for their family, friends, and loved ones to arrive from the airport. I feel like we could be here for quite awhile. I sigh and look at my phone and see that I have one new text message from a number I cannot recognize. That's bizarre. Someone sent me a message saying "hi amu". I quickly respond "who's this?". Within like one minute or less, the person responds "look behind you". I briskly look back and see Ikuto. How on Earth did he get my cell phone number?

I get up and walk over to him and offer to carry his stuff. Of course, him being the arrogant teenager, he said "it's about time. My arms are getting quite tired Amu~koi." he smirks. I scoff, and pretend I was just coughing; trying not to be "rude" as my mom was simply implying that she didn't want me to be. Though of course she reworded rude so she wouldn't be so straightforwardly blunt.

My mom returns from the bathroom and notices his presence and bows with respect. He does the same as well; at least he has some manners. Perhaps he's just acting like he doesn't have any respect for others. Then we see his mother and my mom offers to take her luggage of course, she's kind enough to take it by herself. We grab all of our belongings and leave the airport. The whole entire car ride home, I can feel Ikuto looking at me. Every time I'd look back at him he'd say "what are you looking at me for Amu koi~?" Then he'd smirk. This is so provoking to me.

When we get home, my mom kindly asks me to show Ikuto and his mother to their rooms. Ikuto is right next to my room, and his mother is down the hallway to the last door. Great his bedroom is next to me. (A/N: I bet you'd like that wouldn't you Amu! Jk (;)

Well, it's not that bad right? Hopefully things will turn out better than they seem.

The end of this chapter for now please review ^^ thanks!


	3. Amuto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from shugo chara nor do I own the original story.

**Note to the Readers: **Hello you wonderful supporting readers ^^, I'm really happy you could come and join the party in which olivia attempts to write the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the encouragement and "support" (making a pun about the title of the story) you've given me. Continue to review and everything, I'll continue as long as I get your feedback; for some reason when no one reviews, it makes me think no one wants me to continue. Anyway, on with the story. Also in one part of the story, it talks about screamo music. In my own opinion, I dislike screamo music. However, I'm merely saying that Ikuto is listening to screamo music because it'll probably be more obnoxious to people. By the way I'm just telling you now, there'll be a lot of Amuto in here (; !

**Later on that evening:**

Surprisingly enough, with the Tsukiyomi's moved in, it's still really quiet. It's almost like they never even moved in. My ears perk once I hear music blasting in Ikuto's room; it's screamo music. I try and ignore the overwhelming sound coming from the room next door; I try to read my book. To no avail though, the sound is too loud to concentrate. I stomp over to my wall and bang on it while saying **"Could you play that music any louder? I'm trying to read!" **I scream infuriated at the fact that he's playing it so loud; almost as if he's purposely trying to provoke me. **"Yeah sure." **he screams, then he turns the music up. **"I was being sarcastic, turn it down!" **I respond with frustration. **"What's that? You want me to turn it up?" **I don't even respond to that, I open my bedroom door, and walk over to his room and pound my fist against the wooden door.

"Open up Ikuto-san, you better turn down that music right now. I bet you're not only disturbing me but the neighbors. What if some of them are trying to sleep?" I say with a very failed attempt to keep my voice calm. "Who goes to sleep at eight pm at night?" He asks with a smirk. "I don't know? Kids who might have to get up early for something tomorrow, or sometimes elderly people go to bed early. There are some older people that live near us." I protest. He starts to chuckle and I glare at him evilly and ask **"What's so damn funny?" **he stops chuckling and comes closer to me and I back up. "You're _**so**_ cute when you get mad Amu-koi~!" I feel my cheeks begin to deeply redden after that comment. "That's not funny, now would you please go turn down the music Ikuto-San?" I ask him kindly one last time. "Hm, let me think about it, maybe I'll consider if you ask me again, but from now on you take out the -san from my name; call me Ikuto." he says while smirking once again. "Fine okay? You win, 'Ikuto, would you please turn down your music so I can get back to concentrating on my reading for school. It's not an easy piece of literature to understand with a lot of commotion in the environment." I say. "Aw, see now Amu Koi? That was much better. Hm, I seem to have taken a liking of you Amu. I'll make you mine in a matter of time. But first," he says while stopping, he gets very close to me and when I wince not expecting what he'll do it happens.

My first kiss was stolen by that arrogant teenager that reminds me of a sly cat. His lips tenderly brushed against mine, surprisingly, part of me wants to say I liked it. But part of me wants to tell the other part of me to "shut the hell up and are you crazy?". I angrily glare at him and attempt to pound my fist into his chest repeatedly. But he swiftly moves another direction and avoids my blows, but manages to catch me and embrace me in his arms. "Let me go!" I protest angrily. "You're so dead Ikuto, that was my first kiss and you stole it!" I say while trying to get out of his grasp but only to no avail. "Wow most girls would be euphorically happy to kiss me, but you're not like most girls are you," he says while coming close to my ear then continuing, "and that, my dear, is what interests me the most." he finishes while biting on my ear. My face becomes even more red than before, which is very unusual because I didn't even think that was possible. That's how embarrassed and red I was before. "I really can't believe you didn't like it." He says whilst smirking. I look away with embarrassment. "Hey, I see a little blush. I knew it... You're definitely falling for me already. Maybe it's fate that brought us together. Before you know it, you'll be dreaming about me every night and wanting me in the bed with you." I finally manage to break out of his grasp due to anger. **"AS IF THAT'LL HAPPEN."** With that I briskly flip him off and run out of the door, into my room, and onto my bed. "That will never ever happen. Right?" I ask while tears stream down my face as I'm confused whether or not I liked it. My mind is in a whirlpool, and I can't get it out. As much as I want to be angry at him, I can't because I know I'll be in deep shit if my mother finds out about me beating up our guest. I wanted to kick him in the balls really badly too. (A/N: … uhm **coughs)**

**The dream sequence will begin inside of the next chapter so you must review for it because it will be VERY interesting. I might just put a lime in there but you all gotta tell me whether you want the dream to have a lime in it or not (when you review), okay? Thank you ^^ Oh and I have a limit for reviewing now. I must get four reviews before I update. Thanks again guys hope you enjoyed the amuto stuff ^^!**


	4. A Dirty Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. This story is merely a figment of my own expansive imagination.

Note to the Readers: Okay guys I have returned once again to type up this story's next chapter. Thanks again for all the encouraging reviews. I'll continue to try my hardest. On with the story! Oh and I'm just going to do a very mild lime. Very very mild. Or at least I hope it'll be alright. I don't write limes often because I get embarrassed. Also does anyone know if there's a difference between a lemon and a lime? I think a lemon is worse than a lime right? It has more description. Whoa look how much I wrote. Enough of this ranting.

As I lie on the bed I feel myself slowly drifting into a soft dream. I try to shake myself awake, but to no avail does it work. I see a whole bunch of clouds surrounding me, and I'm in a bedroom. (Ikuto's bedroom to be precise) I see him walk over to me and he has that handsome smirk riveting on his attractive face. His shiny navy blue hair looks a little wet; he looks like he just came out of the shower. His hair covers his eyes as I see him smile and start to giggle. He nears closer toward me until our lips meet; brush together repeatedly. The strange part is, I don't mind that he's doing this to me (Amu doesn't realize that it's a dream even though she was talking about her falling asleep)

His lips tenderly start to descend down to my neck as he holds me so delicately. I feel like I can't breathe when I'm in his soft embrace. His fingers start to roam down my body; I feel him starting to unbutton not only his shirt but mine. Since I'm in my pajamas, I'm shy because I'm not wearing any bra or undershirt. I feel my face redden a whole bunch and I hear him tenderly whisper in my ear "I love you Amu, you're so beautiful". His fingers very delicately glide across my skin as if I'm something so fragile, I must be handled with care.

He takes off all of our clothes and I can feel my face heating up and our breathing starting to synchronize as our eyes are both glued on each other. He places a finger very carefully inside of me, and I feel myself moan with ecstasy and pleasure. He starts to quicken his pace and add more of his fingers, one after another. He then goes down and licks my juices as if they're like milk, satisfying a cat's thirst for milk. Ikuto at that time stops what he's doing and caresses my face and comes close to my ear and whispers "I'll be very gentle so please be patient with me. The pain should subside after awhile".

I feel my eyes wince in pain as soon as I feel his manhood enter my opening. He thrusts gently hitting several parts that I never even imagined. I feel my virginity slowly withering away as I no longer remain a virgin. My first time being taken from him seems like a dream come true. After a long time, the pain indeed, subsides. I feel an overwhelming amount of pleasure and I feel myself come towards the climax. We both scream out each other's names as we both orgasm. I hear him breathing heavily while he holds me close to him in his arms, repeatedly whispering to me that he loves me.

I smile as I say "I love you Ikuto, I love you too." As I'm about to embrace him, I sit up from my bed and then I realize it was all a twisted dream. A twisted dream that I thought could never occur, did. I'm gasping for air as I feel my vaginal area flowing with discharge as I got wet from that dream. I hope I didn't scream ikuto's name. But then I notice ikuto is smirking in the corner of my room.

"You had a dream about us having sex didn't you Amu-Koi?" He walks closer to me and I glare at him. "What are you doing in my room at this time? Get the hell out of here!" I scream at him whilst throwing a pillow. However to no avail does it hit him because with his cat like reflexes, he avoids the toss of the pillow. "Just say yes or no, so then I'll know what I should do next." I glare at him evilly. "It's none of your business." I say while shoving him out the door while puffing with anger and frustration. I guess that means that I did scream out his name when I was having that perverted dream. Amu chan, you are turning extremely insane.

End of the Chapter. Pretty intense right? Short, but it's filled with amuto, too bad it was only a dream. :P I'm not going to rate this story M because it's not that bad right, if you think otherwise, just tell me and I'll rate it M. (Tell me otherwise inside of my review please and thanks.) Bye!


	5. Ikuto's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters. Oh and I also don't own kellogs frosted flakes.

**Note to the Readers:** Sorry for the explicit content from the last chapter. I should have warned readers ahead of time but then again, you could have just stopped reading or either 1) came back or 2) never came back. Anyways, thanks again for all the encouraging reviews, as I said before, I will do my best ^^.

It's no surprise to me that after I kicked Ikuto out, he left me alone; also not surprising, the fact that I am filled with dismay in regards to drifting back to sleep. I sustain from closing my eyes, and to no avail is it working as I feel myself falling asleep

**Normal yet somewhat strange Olivia Point of View**

It is not until later that Amu figures out that she won't have anymore "dirty" dreams, that frighten her but arouse us curious readers, or at least for now. I'm just kidding about you guys getting aroused, I hope. ***whispers: at least for some readers teehee***

**Ikuto Point of View:**

That was totally priceless; the look on her face. She was so shocked, I'm guessing she did have a dream about us having sex because it seemed as if she was moaning considering it's the sound that lingered in the hallways so I went to "investigate" the source of the sound. To my own surprise, it was from Amu's room.

I smirk whilst thinking of how alluring she was to me, I wanted to take those covers right off of her to satisfy her from being horny, or even worse, getting even more horny. Then again, from the looks of things I don't think she really is interested in me yet at least. To be honest, I think she detests me due to the fact that when she saw me she was frightened from that scene, dream/fantasy that she was having. Also known as a "wet dream" was what she would be having. I smile with amusement sheer within my face.

But she was so divine when she was asleep; as creepy as it sounds, I almost wanted to take a picture, and make a video on my cellphone so I can take advantage of her and blackmail her into doing stuff for me. (A/N: What kind of stuff are you talking about? o.o) She acts like she absolutely detests me. Then again, I did steal her first kiss and kind of stalk her while she was asleep. She has every right to be angry with me. But I'm not going to let this bother me because in time, I will settle things between us. Before we both know it, she'll be having wet dreams all the time. I chuckle to myself while lounging on my bed. "Sweet dreams my precious angel Amu. More like my new catnip." I say with a smirk, and start to chuckle.

**Amu's point of view again**

When I awake in the morning, I'm happy and well rested despite the nightmare that happened last night. I stride downstairs to go make a bowl of cereal with frosted flakes. When I get there I see Ikuto drinking some coffee and reading a book.

"Oh Amu I forgot to tell you, today my little brother Yoru is coming from my Grandma's house, she lived here originally and just stayed with her. So since he heard that we're here, he's coming. He's five years old now. We would come and visit him quite often so yeah. After all, we're rich, what the hell is wrong with spending money, might as well not let it rot." he says with a smirk while I scoff at his stupidity. "Okay mister big shot." I say while laughing bitterly. He notices my intention and stares at me for a long time without saying anything much to my provocation. "Stop staring at me please, you're annoying me. I'd like to enjoy my Sunday without you bothering me. At least for one day. Please?" I say in the most restrained and kind voice I could attempt to make. "Je suis désolé mademoiselle." he says in french. "T'inquietes pas." I say knowing a little bit of french. (A/N: The dialogue that they are speaking is like this: Ikuto: I'm sorry mademoiselle. Amu: Don't worry about it.)

As soon as I finish my breakfast I place the cereal bowl inside of the dish washer and promptly leave the room to begin my weekend homework. Sunday, is usually the day I finish my homework over the weekend unless I already finished it or didn't have any. First I decide to get dressed and not be lazy today. So I decide on a simple sundress that's light blue with pink flowers on it. Once I finish that task aside, I start my homework. Eventually about less than an hour later, thankfully, I'm finished with all of my homework. But what should I do for the remainder of the weekend?

What will Amu do? Stay tuned, and I have writer's block any suggestions anyone. I recommend 1) reviewing but w/o the recommendation and 2) sending me a pm telling me about your suggestions. I'll consider whatever comes to your mind because I'm out of ideas. Sorry guys! D: ! Anyways review please :3!


	6. The Date Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters. I also don't own the song what the hell by avril lavigne. I also don't own the company that owns the iPod it belongs to Apple. I also don't own Yuuki no Uta.

Note to the Readers: Thanks so much for your persistent reviews and kind encouragements for me to continue. I will continue to once again, try my hardest. Also constructive criticism welcome: besides the fact that my grammar sucks.

I placidly place my face on my desk's cold surface and I quiver from the excessive coolness. I then quickly arise from my seat and decide to turn on some music and sing. I walk over to my iPod charger and turn on the charger.

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now

I, I, I, am thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

And I, I, I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good, but now

Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What? What the hell!

So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy!)

All my life I've been good, but now

I, I, I, am thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

And I, I, I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can't save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good, but now

Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la

Whoa whoa whoa

La la la la la la la

Whoa whoa whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now

I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )

All I want is to mess around

And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )

All my life I've been good, but now

I, I, I, am thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)

If you love me (you know)

If you hate me (you know)

You can't save me

Baby, baby (If you love me)

All my life I've been good, but now

Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la

With that I feel bubbly and feel like I love singing a whole bunch. Which I know I indeed do anyway. I hear clapping behind me and see Ikuto with a smirk on his face. "Oi Amu chan, bravo bravo. Did you know violin, I'd be willing to play for you if you only if you sing." I hesitate for a moment but decide to say "fine, Yuuki No Uta."

"lalala uta wo utaou

kao age kokoro no mama utaou

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinjiru no saho n ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so"

I smile as the song ends and I peacefully open my eyes and I smile at Ikuto. "You're really great at playing the violin." I compliment with a blush. "Mm arigatou, you're pretty professional yourself with your angelic singing voice." He says returning the compliment. "Douitashimashite and Arigatou." (You're welcome and thank you.)

The conversations atmosphere gets tensely quiet. I try to think of something we should do today but to no avail does it work.

"Hey amu?" He asks me curiously. "Yeah?" I respond cheerfully. "Want to go out... On a date..." He says hesitating toward the end. My face gets all red and I nod my head briskly deciding that I should give him a chance to prove himself before I deny him. "Mmkay how about we go at three? So that gives us about 3 hours until we leave?" He asks. "Okay!" I respond while nodding.

2 and 1/2 hours later:

It's 2:30 and I already took a shower so I'm deciding on what I should wear. I stride over to my closet joyfully. For some reason I'm somewhat happy about this date. Ikuto's acting very sweet today and it really makes me feel happy.

I decide to wear a black and white outfit with stripes down the center and with red and black striped stockings and with black shoes. In the middle, there's a red tie. I put my hair up in 2 low pigtails and curl them, then I put on a black beret, and I find a red 'X' clip to place on the beret. I also put on a little bit of makeup. I do my last minute touch ups for eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and brushing my teeth and I'm ready to go.

I can't wait until the date: only fifteen minutes before we go.

Okay short chapter sorry! XD review please.


	7. The Date Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I also don't own any of the characters.

Note to my wondrous readers: Thanks again to all you supportive readers. I'd also like to put a special thank you for one of my close friends from here, Writing4funn2009, read her stories they're really good :D! But to all you other readers too, you all bring tears of happiness to my eyes when I see that you reviewed. Such support is such a burden to keep :o! So I'll try my best once again. Also put in the review if you want me to start to do the shugo chara chat thingy at the beginning that the authors do. I do them with my other stories so I have no idea why I didn't with this. Perhaps I'm too lazy? Ahh well...

I find myself striding down the stairs excitedly expecting to see Ikuto awaiting my arrival. It's no surprise to me that he's wearing something completely simple on the date, then again, guys have no desire to dress up much. As soon as he sees me his eyes widen. I blush with embarrassment, thinking I overdid things too much. He walks closer to me with a smile on his face. An actual smile as opposed to a smirk.

He comes close to my ear and whispers inside of it, "you look so beautiful this evening Amu," he says whilst taking a break and grabbing my hand, "shall we go?" He asks me politely. "Mmn." I reply affirmatively. We decide to walk to a restaurant considering we haven't eaten lunch yet. We see a Italian restaurant nearby and decide to dine there. I love italian food. As soon as the menu comes, we first order our drinks; me, root beer, and him, sprite. I automatically know I want a cheese pizza. Since he says he wants the same thing, we both decide just to order a bigger cheese pizza and share it.

"So is there a lot of kids at the school we are going to go to together?" He asks with a curious smile placed on his face. "Mm yep, there's like 4,500 kids at the high school. It's really quite annoying at times how many people there are. Sometimes you just want some of them to disappear." I say while giggling. "Hah, I know that feeling." He says while we both start to laugh. "Is there a lot of popular kids?" He inquires once again about school. "Oh yeah." I say while I scoff and imagine Saaya. "I imagine you'll become popular quickly, and that Saaya will have her eyes on you, and want her evil claws on you," I say while rolling my eyes then continuing, "eventually I'm sure she'll notice that we're dating, so she'll probably plot yet another plan to humiliate me and steal away the guy I like." I say until I realize what I say and blush. "Huh? What was that you said my dear? You like me... I knew it, but I won't humiliate you about it." He says sweetly while chuckling. I've never seen this side of Ikuto.

This side of him is so adorable. If he were always like this, I might have been in love with him from the start. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was fate that we met, just like he said the other night.

"So Amu, I never really asked you. What do you like to do in your spare time?" Ikuto says while staring at me intently, awaiting my response. "Hm, I like to sing, play piano and guitar, hang out with my friends, text, go shopping, to draw, write stories, listen to music, and stuff like that." I say while staring up trying to think of more things to say. "How about you?" I ask politely. "I like sleeping, eating fish, reading, and playing my violin. Sometimes I like to wander around random areas. Mostly places where it's peaceful, calm, and quiet. Sometimes I'll even play my violin there." Sounds pretty interesting, he is indeed, like a cat.

The food comes and when it does it's apparent that we're both really hungry. My eyes get wide as I realize how the pizza is without a doubt most likely the best cheese pizza I've ever had. "Is there something wrong?" He asks while he chuckles at my strange facial expression. Not that I blame him. "No it's just this pizza is awesome!" I exclaim with a shy smile. "I know, huh?" He says while agreeing with me.

Within about five minutes, it's not surprising that we both already finished the pizza. He tips the waiter and gives the money for the bill and then we leave to go somewhere else. "Hm so where shall we go next?" He asks while briskly taking the chance to hold my hand while we stride down the street. "I don't know..." I say while blushing.

"Want to go see a movie?" He asks me with a cheerful smile. "Sure what movie?" I ask curious about what he'll say. "How about Gnomeo and Juliet." He asks me. "Sure do you know what times there are?" "There's one in twenty minutes we'll have enough time."

We arrive at the movie theater and buy our tickets. The movie is super funny, and I felt smart since I understood the concept knowing the actual story of romeo and julliet. Mostly because it's a kid's movie.

I wonder what we'll do next?

Until the Next Chapter, Review please and thanks.


	8. The Date Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. I really wish I did though. Tadase would be a bug that got stepped on if I was the author o.o. XD

Note to the Readers: thanks to all the faithful readers and reviewers I truly appreciate it. As I've said for almost every chapter, I'll do the best I can! XD

Ikuto said he wanted to bring me somewhere special. How would he know of the places here? Oh that's right, he visited his brother Yoru so he came here often and stayed with him. We finally arrive at the area and it's pitch black and dark.

He pulls on a switch and the lights flicker on since it's a little bit dark out, and I can tell now that it's an amusement park. "Uwah! I want to go on the rides come on! Let's go in the teacups!" As soon as I get in I start to giggle. "What's so funny?" He asks with a smile. "This so doesn't suit you at all!" I say while I'm running out of breath because I'm laughing. He starts to laugh as well until he comes closer to me and he brushes his lips against mine repeatedly. Before I know it, I stop spinning the wheel controlling the cup. Why am I not stopping him? What's there to protest against. He's won me over. He's not just an arrogant teen, perhaps you just have to really get to know him.

I feel his tongue wriggle within my lips to my mouth as I feel him start to french kiss me. The lights shut off suddenly. "Oh I guess that means it's time to go, the park only stays open for a limited amount of time. Let's go home, it's getting dark and it will probably be time for dinner." He says while smiling and escorting me out of the teacup and holding my hand.

To my own surprise, the amusement park is extremely close to our house so it only takes about five minutes to walk home. I stop suddenly and he stops next to me and looks at me with a confused face. "Thanks so much for taking me. I had a really great time." I say politely. "Hey there's no need to be so formal Amu-Koi~! I was bored to begin with. Might as we'll have fun while we can until you have to go back to school. And for me it'll be my first day at the high school." He says while he opens the door for me to go first, and I thank him for letting me go.

"Tadaima!" We say as we enter, and my mom screams with delight as she can tell we obviously went out on a date. "Oh my goodness! You two are an adorable couple! By the way Ikuto, your brother Yoru is here!" She says while right on cue, Yoru comes up and randomly hugs me. He's so adorable! I pick him up and cradle him in my arms tenderly and carefully. "Kya! He's like a mini-Ikuto!" I say while smirking at Ikuto who playfully rolls his eyes and returns the smirk. I stop smirking because it feels like it's so out of character for me.

"Dinner is almost ready it'll be ready in thirty minutes at the maximum." She says; we both nod and walk upstairs. "So shall we continue, amu koi~!" He says while nudging my arm. "One time is enough for one day." I say as we walk in my room. "Are you sure?" He says as he starts to kiss me yet again. I don't hesitate to return the kiss, I feel like our relationship grew really strong today yet it was only a few hours. It's odd because the more he kisses me, the more passionate it seems like he's being. His breathing gets very raspy as does mine.

I think this school year is going to be a special one.

Review please! I'll continue after at least two :3 thanks again guys! Sorry for it being short by the way.


	9. Ikuto's first day at Amu's High School

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Note to the Readers: thanks again for all the support you've given me this far. I'll do my best :D!

The alarm clock rings and I drowsily tap it so it'll stop. I briskly get up and get ready for school, grabbing my school uniform and eat breakfast. Lastly I brush my teeth. Then I grab my schoolbag and leave for school. I see Ikuto in his school uniform and kind of blush, he looks professional. I can't see him wanting to wear them or actually considering wearing them.

I giggle a little and I can see him looking at me with confusion while asking me what's so funny. I shake my head and say it's nothing. As we leave the house we both say "Itekimasu!". While we walk to school I can see that we both are getting odd looks. Me and Ikuto already have his schedule so thankfully he's in all of my classes. That way, it'll be easy to teach him stuff and help him with his homework and quizzes and what not. We can study together, whether he wants to or not. Knowing him though he'll probably want to slack off. But with me being his "tutor" I'm not going to allow that.

We approach the school and Rima, Yaya, and Utau come up to us with shocked looks on their face. This quickly changes into a smirk. "Well well, Amu... Who's this hottie here?" Utau says with a polite smile. "This is my mom's friend's son. He's living for us for awhile. I'm going to help him around here and there. So yeah. This is Utau," I say while pointing to the blond haired beauty with violet eyes, "Rima" I say pointing to the comedian, "and Yaya." I say pointing to the "baby" of our group. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I immediately tell he's already popular as there's already a new fanclub formed. So that means that Saaya is the president of the group. Joy! She glares at me evilly while I shudder at the thought of what she's planning.

"Hey there cutie!" Saaya says while approaching Ikuto with a smirk on her face while she flips her brownish red colored hair. "Hi." He says blandly while eyeing her suspiciously. He's probably used to the smothering girls that try to flirt with him. "So what are you doing with the nerdy pinkette? Ditch her and hang out with the popular teenagers!" She says with a flirtatious smile. "I'd rather not. And she's not nerdy. At least she has more decency than you do and knows better than to insult others right in front of her face. That's exactly the type of people I like. Anyway, me and Amu have to get to class so I guess I'll see you around." And I hear him whisper underneath his breath, "but hopefully I won't". I laugh and smile at him, that gives a look saying "thank you". And then, I actually thanked him. "It's no problem at all. Besides, I hate bitches like her. They're so obnoxious." He says while scoffing with disgust. I start laughing while I grab his hand and walk to class.

I can a bunch of attention on us so I let go of his hand. He looks at me and asks me why I let go. I just shrug and point forward as a signal to tell him to keep walking. The attention is mostly drawn away but people are still shocked that someone like me is walking with someone like him. Not that it surprises me.

We walk inside of the classroom and I can see all eyes being drawn toward the two of us. I tell him to just sit next to the empty seat next to me for the time being. As class starts, Nikaidou says "Class, in case you haven't noticed we have a new transfer student; Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Please stand for the class and introduce yourself mr. Tsukiyomi." He says politely. "Nice to meet you all. Hope we'll be getting along." I hear the girls swoon as soon as he says that. I roll my eyes with annoyance. He smirks at me and mouths "you're the only one for me". I smile and mouth "It goes both ways".

The school day goes by surprisingly quick. I introduced Ikuto to all my friends Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Utau, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nagehiko, and even more people. There were too many to think of on the top of my head. From the looks of it, Ikuto seemed to be pretty content with the school. Several clubs wanted Ikuto to join just because of appearances. They attract other people wanting to join to get closer to him and become popular and what not. But he just doesn't seem to want to join any. At least not yet. I just hope Saaya isn't plotting any devious plans to steal Ikuto and get him in her evil clutches.

That's absolutely disgusting of her. People like her sicken me. But it's nice to know they don't only sicken me. I thought I hated her too much and that made me a horrible person. But even Ikuto called her a bitch. Which she is. She's just a no good bad person. She only cares about herself and maybe her "so called friends" but everyone knows that they're not really her friends. They just hang out with her to be with the "popular crowd" of people. They actually bad mouth her behind her back. But their no better than she is. They're all really annoying. Nobody likes them. Or at least I think.

How will the rest of her adventures go? See what happens in the next chapter. Review for the next chapter! (: thanks guys. Sorry it's so short.


	10. Lemon Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara or any of the characters who try to save victims of 'X' eggs, from the evil company trying to get the embryo. XD

Note to the Readers: Thanks for all the support you guys have given me so far. I'm so thankful for all the feedback. I'll try my best as I've said since chapter 1.

Warning the following chapter has some sexual situations in it. If you're a sensitive reader, please wait for me to update another chapter. It pretty much all consists of sex o.o sorry!

From the looks of it, Ikuto seems somewhat content at dinner. We were left home alone for the night. My mom, Dad, Ami, and Yoru all went out to eat and have some fun without us. How convenient (sarcasm). Ikuto and I are both having ramen and strawberries for a side fruit. Strawberries are one of my favorites along with watermelon.

Ikuto gives me a sly smile with a look of mischief on his face. I slide over in my seat a little bit further feeling uncomfortable by the expression plastered on his handsome face. "W-What is it?" I say with discomfort while a sweat drop falls down my face. "Amu-Koi, we have the place all to ourselves for the whole night. What do you want to do?" He says while placing his dainty index finger on my lips. He then slides the finger off of my lips and his lips collide with mine. Eventually his lips dominate mine as he places his prods his tongue inside of mine and his tongue treating mine as if proprietary. He then briskly stands up and picks me up tenderly in his arms and swiftly pulls me close into his embrace as he walks into my room and closes the door.

He gently places me on the bed as I feel his fingers gliding across my arms, and then he continues to fleetingly kiss me while he starts to descend down my neck giving me a feeling of pleasure. He swiftly starts take off both of our clothing, I can see his hands are shaking as he's nervous. At least I can see he's not the only one who's nervous. As soon as he removes all of our clothing he stares at me and doesn't smirk, but he actually smiles. He tenderly tells me he loves me and says I'm beautiful.

I can feel his fingers glide to my breasts as he massages them lightly giving me ecstasy as I moan out in pleasure. He smirks at me as he can tell that I'm enjoying this. He continues to gently rub my breasts as I continue to moan uncontrollably feeling embarrassed by how much I am. Ikuto's hands roam down to my vaginal area as I feel his finger glide inside and out gently until a few minutes later he starts to quicken the pace. I can feel myself cumming all over his fingers as I feel my face getting more and more red by the second. Then I feel him lick my pussy as he says "mmn, tastes like strawberries", as he licks his lips. Ikuto continuously licks the inside of me while I feel his tongue exploring every crevice of my vagina. He begins to quicken his pace, thrusting his tongue inside and outside of my pussy.

I moan as I start to say his name repeatedly as I can hear him moaning now too. "I can't take it anymore. I love you, and I want you so badly. I'll be gentle. But if you want me to stop just tell me, and I will." Ikuto says kindly. I'm nearly at the verge of tears hearing him say that. At first I would've thought he'd do something like force his love on me. He positions his penis in front of my vagina and gently thrusts inside of me. It feels like my insides are ripping apart painfully so I wince my eyes in pain. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asks me with concern. "Hai daijoubu." (Are you okay? Yes I'm okay) He continues to gently thrust inside and out of my pussy while I moan with felicity. I can feel the pain starting to subside just like he said it would inside of my dream. He starts to quicken his pace, hitting several spots that feels so delightful, "Ikuto!" I scream out several times. I hear him moaning as well while saying my name "Damnit Amu! You feel so good!".

I feel myself cumming for our orgasm. We both blissfully call out each other's name with pleasure. I can feel his hair on my chest as I feel him listening to my heartbeat. It's probably running as fast as a hammer. I can hear our breathing in complete synchronization.

He repeatedly says that he loves me. "I love you too Ikuto." I say while I feel my heart beating so fast it feels like fireworks are in the sky. If my parents found out about this I'm going to die. Especially knowing my mom and dad, I'd be grounded for months. That said, he'd probably have to move once again.

"That was my first time Amu-Koi so don't be all shy with me now," he says while taking a break to breathe, "Mmnm, your hair smells like strawberries. My favorite fruit. Even when I licked your vjayjay, it even tasted like strawberries." I chuckle after hearing ikuto say "vjayjay". "What's so funny?" He says with a smirk? "Nothing, nothing. Anyway, you finished your homework and what not right Ikuto?" I inquire scared what the response will be. "Don't get your panties in a wad. Of course I did." He says while chuckling at the nervous facial expression I had. I sigh with relief. "Anyway, I'm tired. Take a nap with me Amu Koi~!" He says while he yawns lazily as if a cat. "Mm okay." I say while smiling and saying goodnight. I feel him bring me closer into his warm embrace.

Something very interesting happens in the next chapter. Please review to find out what happens nya~! :3 ! Arigatou Gozaimase! (: ! By the way, my link for facebook is on my profile. Add me and I'll chat with you and be your buddy if you want :D!


	11. Another Lemon Scene with a twist sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters.

Note to the Readers: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Enjoy! Yet another smex scene :3! Sorry guys!

When I wake up I see Ikuto staring wide eyed with shock. "W-What's wrong?" I say while looking in the direction Ikuto is. I see the insane red headed girl, Saaya with a camera in her hand and a picture that came out earlier. It showed us asleep in the bed she took off the covers too in some of them. She snickers while saying "This will be interesting." She says while running downstairs and out of the door. I try and storm out of the room but trip and fail. I sigh and decide to take a quick shower. It's five in the morning so I have plenty of time to get dressed. I feel sticky from all the sex substances that were left on me from last night.

I step inside of the shower but I hear the door open. Ikuto steps in with no towel on and sticks his tongue out mischievously. "Let's have some more fun shall we? We have a few hours before we go to school. Give me another reward because I did my homework and studied." He says while he gropes my breast tenderly while I feel him kiss the back of my neck then he starts to breathe on me and lick my neck. He starts to trail his hands down my back and he gently plunges his finger inside until he continuously adds more fingers and starts to quicken his pace. I moan with pleasure as I dreamily call out his name. He then kneels down and his tongue enters my vagina. I feel him plunging his tongue in and out of it. He thrusts it back and forth in every crevice. My liquids rapidly squirt out as I cum in his mouth. He carefully and steadily enters his dick inside of my womanhood and starts to quicken his pace since I'm already used to it, it doesn't hurt much. I feel it going farther inside of my body and I moan with delight. I call out his name as we both moan and call out our names. "That was so good." He says while continuing, "but let's get our hair washed now shall we?" He asks. I nod my head.

-End of Sex Scene-

He washes my hair for me and I wash his for him. When we get out, we both dry each other's hair except I give up on trying to dry his hair. I'm to short to reach his head. So he just chuckles and does it on his own. I get my bed made up and get my school uniform on and make breakfast. A bowl of life cereal once again. Then I brush my teeth and I'm all ready to go.

Right on schedule they arrive home. They smile at us and we innocently smile back. I'm so glad they didn't find out what really happened last night. Within about an hour, we both leave for school. We're both nervous about whether or not rumors will be spread.

When we go to school people are snickering and staring at us in the oddest way. Taking the hint that she showed nearly everyone already there are photos posted everywhere of us! I grab all of them that I can but on everyone's locker, there's a picture of us together. I think she even got a picture of us in the shower! That bitch! I'm going to kill her when I see her.

I try to ignore her to the best of my ability along with all the glaring at me from the girls. I hear whispering saying like "what a slut, someone should tell her what's wrong. She deserves to be punished severely". It's none of their god damned business. I mean like fuck get the hell out of here.

When I'm at passing period Ikuto leaves without me because we agreed that we should act like we're not infatuated in each other to make the rumors untrue. Say that Saaya photoshopped it being the creeper she is. I mean that's so fucking rude of her to do. I'm going to claw her eyes out.

As I'm about to leave some boys snicker as they lock the door to the room and the teacher left for nutrition break. I glare at them while saying "what the hell do you creeps want with me?". "Nothing much, I hear you're a slut. We just want to have some fun with you is all. Guys get out the rope saaya gave you. Get some tape as well." They say as I try to get away but to no avail does it work. They start unbuttoning my uniform while I'm trying to scream but no one can hear me. My only hope is that Ikuto will sense something is wrong. We did discuss a secret meeting area so we can talk at nutrition maybe he'll come back. He has to otherwise I'll be raped by all these disgusting imbeciles!

I can feel them feeling the mounds of my breast so roughly while they suck on them in their mouth. Tears stream down my face as I don't want this to happen. They finger my breasts in their hands taking turns one after another. "Damn she's hot!" One of them says. I hear the door kick open and it's Ikuto. Thank god, he came! I thought all was over and I was going to get forced into this. He beats every single guy up. And unties me carefully. Tears still stream down my face, "I'm sorry, I won't ever leave you again. Despite the rumors.". At that point I start to figure out how much he cares about me.

The end for now. Review please for the next chapter.


	12. Romantic Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own the original story or the characters.

Note to the Readers: Thanks so much for your persistent support! I really appreciate it! Also thanks to those of you that added me on facebook. I enjoy talking with every single one of you. Remember, the link is on my profile for my facebook. Facebook (dot)com/omgitzoliviaa !

The whole time we walk home it's dead silent. I'm guessing he feels remorseful because he left me alone. I look over at Ikuto and his face looks solemn, somber, and filled with melancholy. He notices me looking at him and a wry smile appears on his face but quickly disappears. I stop him by grabbing his arm from behind him; therefore, he stops.

"Okay, what's wrong. You've been acting unusual since after school." I say while awaiting his response. "I just can't believe that they managed to touch you. It makes me so jealous that I wanted to kill those guys and kill Saaya for being so insecure." He says while I see him fuming with anger. "Well, at least you came on time. I didn't completely get raped thanks to you. So don't worry about it. It won't happen again, I assure you." I say with a smile. He smirks at me, "Amu Koi, I swear you always know how to make me happy, when we get home I need some help with the homework. I don't get it." He says mischievously. I nod my head in acknowledgment.

As we walk in we say "Tadaima!" almost at the exact same time. "Oi we're going straight up to our room to do our homework together okay mom?" I say awaiting her response. "Okay honey. Thanks so much!" She says with a bitter sweet voice. As we walk upstairs I look at the worksheet and grimace as I understand these problems so well, it's almost insulting our intelligence.

We both sit down at the table in the center of the room. I start with the simple formula. "So the formula is square root equals b(squared)-4(a)(c). So the problem 4(squared)-4(2)(3) would turn out to be 16-24. So since it's a negative 8, there would be no solution because whenever there's a negative in a square root within the lesson we're at, there would be no solution. Later on, there will be a solution but not yet. I studied ahead so yeah. Do you get it?" I ask while looking at him. His face brightens up with a smile as he nods his head cheerfully with understanding. "That was easy." I murmur beneath my breath and sigh. We finish studying and doing all of our homework within a mere hour.

As soon as we're finished, I yawn with profound exhaustion from all the history homework we had to do. We're learning into more discernment about civilizations of the world that we learned in our middle school and elementary schooled years. This not only goes over ancient history, but also medieval, and american world history. On top of that, I get extremely bored. But I'm not like Ikuto who will willingly give up, not that I let him, I hit him whenever he's not listening, but just enough to reprimand him; not to do too much damage to his health.

"That was torture Amu." Ikuto whines whilst smirking and coming closer toward me. "So where's my reward?" He says while licking his lips hungrily with lust and a profoundly disturbing way of showing his "appetite". "Don't you think we shouldn't be doing this? What if Saaya sneaks into our house? Or what if Ami, your mom, or my parents hear?" He stops me from talking by grabbing my waist and pulling me into his embrace. I can't help but resist as he kisses me with such a passion that I've never felt before. There's been kisses that have been sweet like sugar, but this one is a kiss like no other. It's as if he's saying I love you even if it means just one kiss. He continues to passionately deepen the kiss which doesn't cease to amaze me. How can he be so tender but yet, not too careful.

-Sigh sorry another lemon scene-

He carries me over to the bed. His hands once again are still shaking (A/N: for pete sake Ikuto stop shaking like a scared little girl). Ikuto fervently continues to kiss me yearningly as he starts to undress me, and then himself. He stares at me with endearing passion in his eyes. "You're rather enticing ma cher." (You're rather beautiful my dear) he says while speaking french once again. "Merci mon cher. Je t'aime." (Thank you my dear. I love you) I respond in French.

He resumes with the passionate sex that we're having, being as discreet as possible. He glides his fingers playfully across my skin, taking in the delightfully pleasurable moments we are having. Ikuto reaches my stomach and lovingly kisses me as if telling me he loves me so much. He goes down to my pussy and thrusts his tongue inside of me, licking every crevice and spitting his saliva inside of me. Tenderly, he begins to quicken his pace, although he's still being careful not to get too rushed. He remembers the need to take in this moment. His tongue mischievously plunges inside my opening exploring deep inside, at the same time, I moan with bliss. Then, he decides to enter his fingers inside of me, and gently thrusts his dainty index finger inside of me. I arch my back as I moan with delight, at the same time, he takes his other hand and fondles my breasts. He slides another finger in and then another and then I feel myself cum all over his fingers he sticks his tongue out, and he licks the pleasure juices that squirted out from my womanhood, as if having a profound lust for my pussy. "Mm strawberries are my favorite fruit." He says with a smirk.

He positions his manhood in front of my entrance and looks at me curious as if to say 'are you ready' I nod my head. I don't really feel any pain considering we've must of done it at least three times. Not that I've been counting. I feel my vagina widening as he continuously grinds his cock inside of me. "I-I-Ikuto!" I stammer from him repeatedly shaking. The bed is making strange creaking noises. I feel my climax coming as he briskly goes faster until we both scream and moan with pleasure. I lay on top of him while both of our breathing is harsh now. "Amu, Ikuto, time for dinner!" My mom calls. "C-Coming!" I yell in a hurry to get inside of my clothes as well as Ikuto. We're trying not to make any suspicion on us, especially if they walk upstairs to investigate as to what is taking so long.

This was a long chapter at least I think. Anyways, sorry for yet another lemon. But I think it was the best yet. Anyways, Review and I'll update as soon as I can. At least 2 - 4 reviews before I update! XD Thanks everyone.


	13. Two Months

Olivia: Ehehehe

Ikuto: *rolls eyes* gosh why are you all giggly?

Olivia: I have an evil idea for this chapter's plot. I don't know why but as I was taking a bath I came up with the perfect idea. It's going to cause tragedies to occur and lots of drama.

Ikuto: *makes a sarcastic laugh* goody!

Amu: Can I do the disclaimer =^-^= pretty please olivia nya~!

Olivia: of course!

Ikuto: she stole my meow.

Olivia: *rolls eyes*

Amu: Olivia doesn't own shugo chara or the characters. She also wants to thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Also the song that she uses inside of here is a song I made so don't steal Dx.

Ikuto's POV:

The next day at school, I tell Amu to go to her classes without me. I made a plan to go discuss some 'important decisions' with Saaya. I asked her what I could do to have her clear all the obnoxious rumors about me and Amu. Some perhaps, that means that someone won't bother us anymore. Unfortunately, I didn't properly think over what the consequences may be of asking what she wants.

"Hm well, I may be able to clear it on one condition. The rumors will stop if you ditch Amu for 2 months and be my boyfriend." I clench my teeth and tighten my hands into fists and nod my head. "Fine but you have to promise me that the problems will be resolved." I say calmly. "I promise!" She says while doing her obnoxious laugh. "First off, you and I have to walk together while holding hands. Whenever you leave me, you have to kiss me goodbye, as well as greet me with a kiss on the lips. During lunch you will eat with me and the populars. But since our next class together isn't until one hour, you have to kiss me goodbye Ikuto-Sama!" She says while squealing with delight.

I sigh inwardly as I come closer to her lips and kiss her. When I open my eyes I see Amu glaring at me with a ferocious look in her eye. "How dare you." She mouths while stomping off. "Wait Amu-" I get tugged on the shirt by Saaya. "Remember our agreement. Also don't mention the agreement or the deal's off". This little bitch just wants me to get Amu mad at me so we can be together all year. But that sure as hell is not happening. I don't give a shit, she won't find out about it, hopefully. I can always tell Amu and have her pretend to ignore me.

I sit down in my seat and I can still see Amu somberly ignoring me. I pass her a note that says:

"Dearest Amu,

What happened today between me and Saaya wasn't what you think. Her and I made an agreement to only be "dating" for 2 months. She said if I do this, she will clear all the rumors, harassing people, and annoyances to us. Just bear with me. But pretend to be mad and ignore me whenever you're around. Otherwise she'll know I told and she said the deal would be off.

Thanks So much.

You're the only one for me.

Ikuto"

She looks over at me and smiles but then pretends to ignore me. "I'll be pretending to ignore you." She mouths. I pass her another note stating 'we shouldn't walk home together just to be safe'. She nods with agreement. With that, class starts and the class finally settles down after Nikaidou gives us that 'creepy "Shut up" look'.

I swear sometimes that teacher can be so playful and clumsy. But he can also be scary as fuck. Not that fucking is scary. Fucking is fucking fun as fuck. (A/N: *facepalm*) This means that the two of us cannot kiss anymore (amu and ikuto). This sucks, or we can: although, we just have to be really discreet about it. It must only happen at our house or a secret meeting area we can arrange. An idea pops inside of my head.

When we get home I finish my homework along with Amu. "Hey Amu, I think I have an idea. Maybe, we can go to this one area I remember. I always visited it because you can see all of Tokyo. It's so beautiful. Here come with me." I say while extending my hand while awaiting for her to grab mine. She blushes and I grab her and jump out of the window like a sly cat. "Whoa, how did you do that? You're like a mischievous cat!" She exclaims while laughing. "You're so beautiful when you laugh." I say while smirking. She blushes while I jump around high inside of the sky. "Especially when you blush too." I say while adding to the last comment I said.

We finally arrive and I hold my hands over her eyes so it's like a surprise. As soon as I reach an area where she can see it better, I slowly remove my hands from her face. She gasps with a huge smile on her face. "I-It's beautiful!" She says while twirling around near the grassy area. "Yeah, but I think I know someone who's more gorgeous than all the lights in tokyo." She blushes after I finish my sentence and properly thanks me. "You should sing something." I say with a smile. "Well I made this song before I met you" she blushes and closes her eyes as she starts to sing

"The questions remain unanswered

Where is my horse and where is my lancer

My night and shining armor,

The one who will be my savior

Save me from the attack of a stranger

Whose eyes scream danger

With the ferocity like the antlers on a reindeer

The stranger's name is lonely

He wanders all alone

Lonely lingers in my heart

He slowly shreds it apart

This makes heart sit in the dark

As I feel him make his marks

As the tears stain my face

Love is replaced with my pain

There I will have be slain on a chain

Standing in the rain

With my head hung in shame

There's no one to blame

There isn't any love game

It can't escape from my mind

I think about it all of the time.

The sun and the moon align.

As the stars twinkle and shine

There has to be a place where I draw the line

In time I wish to make you mine."

(A/N: I made this song Dx)

I gasp as I'm amazed that she made up such a deep song. "That was beautiful." I say while embracing her tight and spreading her arms apart and holding her waist (like the scene in titanic where jack holds rose at the bow and she spreads her arms). "This is the best day ever. Even though, I was really hurt when I saw you with her." She says while frowning. I kiss her on the lips tenderly while saying, "you're the only one for me." I smirk.

The end of the chapter for now. Review please. 2-4 before I can update!


	14. Sickness!

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara, or any of the characters. They belong to peach-pit, and I'm merely revising the plot.

Note to the readers: Thanks so much for your support so far. Since there may not be a lemon for a while, this might be the last one for maybe a few chapters. Sorry so proceed with caution. If you don't like, don't read. Please don't just merely leave me a comment with a face because it makes me feel remorseful and always apologize to you guys. I've heard some of you asking me why I always apologize, well for one, that's why, and for two, i always say sorry too much in general. Okay so now that I've gotten that out of my system, here you go.

By the way Ikuto and Amu are both 16 and Juniors at the high school. If they weren't before, well by gones, they are now!

Back to Amu's POV:

When we get home, it's not surprising to me that Ikuto's mom, my mom and dad, along with Ami and Yoru all went out somewhere without us leaving us nothing but a mere note. I sigh inwardly thanking whomever for making them decide this. Knowing my dad he'd be freaking out asking us where we have been especially since I was with Ikuto. "So I've guess we have time to ourselves eh?" I say with a chuckle. "Yeah." he says with a smirk. I get nervous as I know what that smirk means. That means he's planning for us to do "something" together. No not a game, a board game, card game, or anything like that. He wants to play a *bleep* game. (A/N: *eyeroll* xD) "Now hold on a minute Ikuto, don't you think we should be careful? What if Saaya comes again? We don't want that to happen do we?" I say with a blush. "Yes but I locked all of the doors, windows, and any other possible ways that she could get inside. She won't be able to, nor would she have any desire to do so. She already has been texting me and I have been responding, so it'll be perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me my little strawberry or shall i say _amu koi _, We should be getting upstairs now shouldn't we?" he says with a handsome smirk placed on his face. "Mm." I say while nodding and agreeing with him. "Well then, Iku-yo Amu chan." he says with yet another smirk and while picking me up delicately wrapping his arms around me carefully, just in case I were to fall. If there's one thing I know I'm falling for you. Ikuto trips on a stair and I fall. (A/N: Facepalm. Wow you're literally falling for him BWAHAHAHA) "Ow." I say while rubbing my button. (aka her butt) I look down and see that I'm sitting on top of Ikuto. He still managed to protect me. "Look here you go, we'll just walk together okay? I'm not an infant nor am I crippled. I'll manage just fine." I say while chuckling and getting up and extending my hand so I can help him get up. He grabs it and I help him up. Surprisingly, it didn't take that much effort.

Sex scene starts now stop reading now if you dislike these!:

We both walk carefully up the stairs in attempt to avoid any other unwanted falls. We successfully enter the room without any other accidents. Ikuto tenderly kisses me while embracing me close inside of his strong arms. He's strong, but he's not too strong. Sometimes I find it repulsive when guys are way too strong. Just a little bit is enough to turn me on. But of course my heart is set to Ikuto. Ikuto kisses me tenderly but yet firmly while pressing his lips gently against mine until finally, boom. He sticks his tongue inside of our mouth. Our tongues play a game of tag in attempt to see who can dominate one another. But so far, we're tied together. He repeatedly kisses me until he gently places me on my bed and starts to kiss me roughly down my neck. I moan with delight even though he hasn't even started to give me pleasure. Yet for some reason, I get wet whenever he does stuff like this to me. He starts to untie my tie on my school uniform, and to unbutton my shirt. Then he attempts to take off my bra, which he does with no trouble what so ever. I still feel my face getting red, even though we've done it many times already before. He starts to take off my skirt and take off his clothes now as well. I feel myself getting more and more shy by the second as he takes his clothes off. Again, as I said before, even though we've done it many times already. I'm surprised I haven't even gotten pregnant considering how many times we did it. But yet I still get nervous.

He massages my breasts lightly making a slight moan escape from my lips. He smirks at the sound of that. With a profound amount of amusement, he continues to grope and fondle my mounds while he then licks my nipple and bites it causing a louder moan to come out. He does the same thing to the next one and continues this for a while, savoring every single moment of our discreet sex not only from our parents, but from Saaya. I don't know why, but some part of me feels sorry for her. Making her believe that perhaps he is being fair. Which in this case we're not. But that bitch has done enough to me; that to the point where I don't give a fuck how she feels. He persists to rub my breasts whilst at the same time he enters a finger inside of my vagina. He plunges it delicately in and out making sure not to rush too much. He slowly starts to quicken his pace and starts to plunge harder with a result of me moaning louder with pleasure. I arch my back as he adds more fingers and starts to go faster and faster. "Oh my god Amu I can't hold it in any longer!" he says while he positions his cock right in front of my entrance and he thrusts inside of me. For some odd reason, I kind of still hurts so I wince my eyes in pain. "Are you okay?" he asks tenderly with concern. "Hai, daijoubu." I say with a wry smile. He then persists to fuck inside of me but he slowly does so in case it starts to hurt again. I finally feel the pain subsiding like it usually would and he starts to thrust briskly inside of me since he can tell that it doesn't hurt anymore.

I quickly feel myself coming as I moan with ecstasy. We both come as we scream out each other's name. "Hey do you want to give me a blowjob?" he asks while sticking out his tongue. "What the hell is that?" I say while making a face in disgust. It sounds disgusting. Ikuto facepalms himself and explains it to me within like a minute and I recognize it. I guess I just didn't know it was called that. I swiftly stick his cock inside of my mouth as I slide it back and forth inside of my mouth getting every angle of his dick. He moans while he tenderly holds onto my head and makes me go faster. I use my tongue to lick the semen and go deeper and get more of his dick inside of my mouth. He cums inside of my mouth not long after. After that we both lie next to each other. First we get back into our clothes in case they walk in on us or something. That would be extremely awkward.

We lie next to each other in complete silence.

The next day:

Throughout the day I've been getting extremely nervous because I've felt extremely sick. I kept puking earlier and having to ask the teacher to go to the bathroom because I feel like puking. Thankfully, they allowed me without making me go to detention. I decide to go on without Ikuto and go to a drug (medicine) store/grocery store. I ask for three pregnancy test things. I never really learned how to use it until I read the instructions. Strange, I thought it would be much more painful, but apparently all you need to really do is pee on it. The reason why is that there's usually a certain type of fluid that comes out when you're pregnant. I take the tests 3 times and all three times, they're all positive. I lie on the bathroom floor crying to myself. I can't believe this would've happened. We should've used a condom. How will I tell my parents his parent, and his brother, well then again his brother probably won't even care to be honest. How should I tell Ikuto. How will the school treat me along with everyone else at school? Will I have to drop out? What on Earth am I going to do now? We'll be caught sure enough!

I trudge home in a somber mood not looking forward to having to tell Ikuto and my parents the bad news well I suppose it's not bad news but it's not the best news ever. What if I really want to keep him/her and want to take care of her/him? What should I do?

What will she do? Find out in the next chapter. But first review! At least four reviews before I continue!


	15. Moving In With Ryuu

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. The only character I do own is Ryuu Makami.

Note to the Readers: This chapter is going to be very depressing. Very shocking, and a lot to handle. So if you start crying easily, I recommend you get some tissue before you start reading.

When I enter the house I go straight upstairs to where Ikuto is and I sit down next to him. He looks at me carefully and he can tell that there's something wrong. I can tell because he has that look of concern on his face. "What's wrong? Also why did you keep having to go out of class nearly every single period?" he asks with a somber and worried look on his face. I come close to his ear and whisper what the "news" is. He exclaims "WHAT?" super loud and I try to tell him to keep quiet.

"We have to find out some way to tell them. We can't just hide it from them any longer." I say while grabbing his hand and gathering everyone together for a family meeting. It's the first time I've made it, so it's kind of weird. "Everyone, I have a confession to make. Me and Ikuto have been discreetly having sexual intercourse with each other. We didn't use a condom, and I took a pregnancy test three times; all of them were positive." I say while tears stream down my face. "Amu chan, Ikuto- san we are very disappointed in you. As a result, we want the two of you to leave this house immediately. Pack your things and leave, we will not tolerate such things to happen. What will Ami do when she grows up? What if she wants to be like her "big sister"? Same with Yoru. You'll be leaving immediately. Don't you agree?" my mom says to Ikuto's mother. "Yes." she says while looking away from the two of us. "But mothe-" I try to say but she intervenes, "no buts, you can give me a kiss goodbye along with your father, same to you Ikuto but then it's time for you to leave." she says while pointing her finger for us to go pack.

I start to cry as soon as we get in our room. "how could this happen?" I say while crying inside of his arms. "Relax, let's just pack our belongings, and decide to leave okay? I know someone we can stay with, of course we'll finish our school and education. When the baby comes, we'll have you get a tutor for what you missed. that way you won't be behind, in the mean time I'll turn in your assignments that you've been doing and get an extra one for you okay? It'll all be alright, and as for money, I'll play my violin in the public areas and try and get some cash. I'll pay the guy we'll be staying with just so I don't feel bad." he says I wipe my tears as the plan sounds alright for the time being.

We say our goodbyes and I leave but before I leave I nearly smack myself for forgetting to say goodbye to Yoru and Ami. I kiss her a million times feeling so sorry that I may not be able to see my beloved sister ever again. I shed a mere tear and continue on. It doesn't take us that long to reach Ikuto's friend's house. His name is Ryuu Makami. When we enter I feel myself blush a little at how cute he is. He looks just like Ikuto only a bit taller, more muscular, and he has black hair. (his is still the same hairstyle as Ikuto) "Hello." I say while greeting him. "So here's the girl, Amu right? Such a cute name. I'm jealous Ikuto." He says cheerfully with a smile. He may look similar to him but he acts very different than Ikuto does. "Well then shall I show you two to your room?" he says gleefully while clasping his hands together. "Mmhm, arigatou for letting us stay." I say while smiling cheerfully. We unpack our things and Ikuto goes in the other room for a while. My curiosity gets the best of me as I ask him what his age is. Seeing as I'm making sure what we're doing is even legal. "I'm eighteen years old but I've already graduated. I'm part of the Yazuka so I basically I kill people for money. It's complicated shit. So this will be a secret between you, me, and Ikuto. But it's really complicated. You see, my father gave me no other choice than to take his path as yet another yazuka member so It's a very scary, dangerous job. There may be some trouble here and then but I'll do my best to keep you guys safe. After all Ikuto is a good friend of mine." he says while chuckling toward the end while his shining black bangs cascade over his deep dark brown eyes. If I'm not looking close enough, it almost looks as if it's black or something. I hope I'm not starting to like a guy like this. Especially since my heart needs to be set to Ikuto. "But man, I'm really jealous of Ikuto. Girls always are attracted to him. He is so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend like you." He says while leaning closer toward my face I back up closer to the wall and he starts to chuckle. "Relax. I'm not going to make you cheat on him. Ikuto is a good friend of mine. I won't do anything like that to hurt him." Why is it that I feel somewhat disappointed? This definitely isn't the guy to get involved with. Especially since he's part of the Yazuka. That's a very dangerous gang from Japan. Something about this just screams to me that we shouldn't be doing this. But oh well I guess it's just my own imagination.

This whole thing is making my mind go insane. But I have to settle things between us since I don't want to be all on my own. That said I get ready for tomorrow seeing as it's already almost eleven now. Usually I go to bed at like 10 or 10:30 Pm, but since we were unpacking I haven't been given the chance. "Well, I'm probably going to put on my pajamas now." I say with a slight chuckle. "Okay then." he says with a chirpy smile unmoving. "That means can you please leave now or should I get dressed in the bathroom?" I say with the best of my ability not to sound rude. He laughs and says "Alright I forgot sorry. Night Amu Chan. Sweet Dreams." He says while tenderly grabbing my hand and planting a gentle kiss on my fingers. With that he strides out of the doors. I sigh with relief and I start to get dressed until Ikuto walks in while I'm already removing my bra. I scream and throw a pillow at him and tell him to get out and let me get dressed. "Why Amu-Koi we've already had sex for a long time now! So why would it matter?" He says with a smirk. "Just because it does, now will you please leave?" I ask kindly with a pouting face. "Okay then. Tell me when you're done because I need to put on my pajamas too." he says tenderly with a smirk while he sticks out his tongue and makes the silly droopy eye "BLEH!" thing.

Within only about two minutes I'm already done and ready for bed so I call in Ikuto. "So Amu Chan wanna see a show, or do you want me to go in the bathroom." I sigh and say "The second choice please". I'm tired of all this madness happening in only one day. It's unbelievable. It boggles my mind to think about it. Really it does.

End of it for now. Rushed because I'm going to watch the amazing race sorry guys. So yeah there'll be a new chapter as soon as possible. (: As long as I get four reviews.


	16. Hikari and Nao

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. That is except for Ryuu, I own him xD sounds so wrong! XD man my mind has been corrupted since I've been writing this story. But it's been really fun.

Note to the Readers: Kay so I'm changing my rule for me only updating after I get 4 reviews. It only has to be 1 but I prefer if it's more than one. Thanks so much guys! This story has only been up for about sixteen days, but yet I almost have eighty reviews on this story! You have no idea how happy that makes me (: ! So thank you to you all!

It's no surprise that when I awake in the morning I'm confused about the different direction we'll have to go to school in. But I just decide to follow Ikuto's lead. After all, he has probably lived here before if he was the one who suggested it, right? I really hope Saaya won't be able to find out so much what happened. But she'll know something is up when she visits our old house and we're not there. With that I promptly leave pretending to ignore him, he looks at me with confusion and I put up a silent finger to my mouth and wink. He gets the hint.

Thankfully I don't have to spell it out for him. But the one thing I remember is that I have to walk home alone. Therefore in class I briskly pass a note to Ikuto saying "You have to walk to my house with Saaya. That way she won't have suspicion about what happened. I will just walk home on my own." He nods his head in acknowledgment.

With that I walk home on my own trying to walk as fast as possible. That is successfully without Saaya noticing my different path route to another house. It works successfully to my own relief.

"Tadaima!" I say as I enter the house. "Okaeri Nasai Amu-Chan! How was school today?" Ryuu says with a laid back personality. "It was alright. For the most part I realized that Ikuto needs to walk to my house with his 'girlfriend' saaya, who he doesn't even like. She started a rumor that we slept together, which we did, but now kids are harassing us like crazy! So she said if he dates her for two months she'll clear them. Therefore he went with her, so she won't get suspicious as to why we're elsewhere. Anyway, how about you? How was your day Ryuu?" I inquire. "Eh it was fine, same old routine. Cleaning the house and what not. Adult things. Guess it's complicated." He says with a brief yawn. "Ah I see." I say while sitting next to him on the couch. "So does that mean that you were pretending to ignore him too or whatever?" He inquires curiously while turning my direction. "En." That's precisely correct. "I see. But yet," he says while chuckling a little bit, "you guys still had sex not that long ago huh?". "Yeah" I say truthfully while starting to laugh at the thought myself. "She sounds like a bitchy girl who wants to get everything she can" he says intelligently. "You're exactly right with that one Ryuu" I respond. "Ne Ikuto only told me your name and a little bit about you Amu, so how old are you? Same age as Ikuto? When's your birthday?" He asks me. "I'm sixteen just like ikuto. My birthday is September 24th, 1995." I say honestly. (A/N: Guys, I'm basing this off of the current year of 2011, so if you subtract 2011 from 1995 you get sixteen. So yeah.) "Ahh, Cool. Mine is June 24th, 1993." He says while chuckling a bit. "Hm two year difference eh? So did you skip college or what?" I ask while the curiosity is winning over me. "No, I was able to skip elementary and the last year of middle school because of my intelligence. Therefore, I finished college last year." He says rather boastfully. "Not to brag." He says while stifling a laugh. "Well, good attempt not to, but you pretty much were." I say while playfully punching his arm.

"Well, I guess I should warn you. Lately around this area there's been some unusual guys watching me. They might be apart of another dangerous gang in Japan. So be careful when walking home. There's no telling what they might do. Especially since you're a girl that knows me, they might get the wrong impression as if your my girlfriend; kidnap you and hold you hostage or something." He warns me. My eyes grow wide as I could imagine something as unfortunate as that happening to me. "Thank you for that warning. I wouldn't have realized that they could be so sneaky." I say while bowing.

As soon as I stand back up I hear Ikuto walk in and say "Tadaima!". "Okaeri Nasai!" I exclaim politely. "Nice to see that you got home without her getting suspicious or anything." Ryuu says with a grin. "Oh I see, Amu told you then..." He says while drifting off into another world at least it seems like.

Time Speed Up Eight Months Later:

As I exit the house to kindly take out the trash I hear a sound in the distant bushes. All of a sudden I feel the water breaking down inside of my stomach, and feel the baby coming. Before I get the chance to scream for Ikuto to come out someone strange covers my mouth up and ties my hands and feet together. Oh my god! I'm being kidnapped! I try and scream but they hit me on my sides and I get scared as they show me a knife and a gun. "Keep quiet unless you want your precious baby to be dead!" The mysterious man says while snickering. I get thrown into a black van, and I see three guys laughing their asses off. "Don't worry princess, we won't kill you. As long as you do what we say." They persist with their evil laughing.

We arrive at an address that I catch a glimpse of but can't clearly see. They take off the tape on my mouth and tears stream down my face. "Let me go now! Someone please help me-" I say as I now see Ikuto tied up and watching me. "Now then, why don't you bring in Ryuu as well? Now the two of you can watch her painfully have to go through the 'miracle of birth' without ANY painkillers or stuff to make her numb!" He says evilly. I feel the baby slipping through my womanhood and I scream horrendously loud. A knife is brought close to my heart and they warn me, "Scream again like that, and we'll just have to fucking kill you understand bitch?" I notice Ryuu untied both him and Ikuto and are giving the cue to go. They surprise tackle all the guys and manage to call the police. The baby still shockingly isn't out so they rush me to the hospital. Even though there's a long line, Ryuu kindly explained the incident to the hospital nurse in charge and they immediately took me to the room where women give birth to their children.

I hold both Ryuu and Ikuto's hand at the same time. I look at both of them and give them a wry smile. "Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was Amu? I thought they would fucking kill you!" Ikuto says in a somewhat calm voice. "I know but I was going to scream for you but they covered my mouth. Anyway I owe you two big time! Thank you so muc-" I say while being intervened with a groan of pain. I feel it starting to come more and more.

The nurses tell me to push hard. And I go through the painful yet wonderful experience of birth. My grades and everything have been fine and everything will be alright for this year. Ryuu was even kind enough to offer to take care of the baby while I'm at school. To my own surprise I find out that they didn't see two babies in the ultra sound procedures that they did.

The baby silently cried in the most muffled way that they could. As for the second one, it did the same. The first baby I gave birth to, was a girl she has pink hair like me and violet colored eyes. As for the second one that came, he's a boy and he looks just like Ikuto with navy blue hair only he has yellow honey colored eyes just like me. I cried at the beautiful babies in my arms. I even think I see Ikuto crying for happiness. "What should we name them?" I say with a smile while making a cooing face at them. "I like the name Hikari. Don't you?" I say with a nod. "Mm then Hikari for the pinkette, and for the boy, How about Ikuto junior?" He asks with a serious face. I facepalm myself and say absolutely not. "How about Nao-Chan?" I say with a smile. "Mm that name sounds cute." He says honestly.

A few hours later:

"Well then, Iku yo?" I say while grabbing Hikari in my arms and Ikuto holding Nao-Chan in his arms. At the same time, Ryuu is gleefully smiling at the two of us. "You guys are great for each other I'm sure you'll be wonderful parents." He says with a cheerful smile. "Thanks Ryuu chan I really owe you one for getting me out of the rope." Ikuto says with a smirk.

So begins the new journey through parenthood. Review for the next chapter. I know it was rushed through but oh well. You wanted a chapter? I gave it to you! :D!


	17. Reunited and A Famous Star!

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara nor do I own any of the characters. Except Ryuu. Also I don't own I'm just a kid by blink 182

Note to the Readers: Forgot to mention, babies are blind for a few weeks after birth. So let's just pretend they came back after birth okay? Okay then.

Things have returned to it's normal routine. Thankfully, Saaya wasn't bothering the hell out of me asking why I wasn't there. Since the two months are up, that means that I can be with Ikuto again. However, Saaya kept trying to bother him today, but he put his foot down and said that the deal was finished. Which he's right it no longer remains. The deal is done. So are those obnoxious rumors. For a while there, it's been hard for me to get used to having our own baby. It's really strange. It'll get some getting used to. I even contacted my mom again and she's going to come over, and what not. That and my dad and Ami and Yoru also Ikuto's mother. This is going to happen tonight. So I'm going to take a shower right now as I walk home with Ikuto hand in hand.

"Ne Ikuto, I'm excited for tonight. I'll prove to my mother how adorable they are to us and how precious they are. We're young, but we understand the burden of being young parents." I say while blushing a bit. "You're exactly right Amu, such a good mother. I'm sure your mother will be proud by the end of the night. Perhaps we'll even be able to move in again and not be so dependent upon Ryuu. I know he says it's no big deal, but it is to me. I feel like we're invading his privacy and causing him more mischief." he says while pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "In the end I think we'll be fine." I say truthfully. "I told Ryuu to make something up about what he does for a living. It's not that much of a lie he's a singer in his spare time so he's a little bit famous. I'm not sure if you've heard of the band 4 Stars?" he says while awaiting my response. "Oh my god, my whole family is such a big fan including me! I can't believe I didn't notice until now. Why didn't I notice? He's the lead singer huh?" I inquire curiously. "Yeah, but he has a stage name though so people won't know him as the gangster from Japan. Takeru Ishikawa (たける 石川 or 炊ける 石川) is his stage name. But his real name is Ryuu Makami. You can tell them that, maybe they'll forgive us more easily for that, or be more distracted by that. Hopefully things will go well, but wherever tonight takes us, I'll still follow you towards the end of the world. Even through hell, I'll protect you no matter what. Aishiteru, Amu." Ikuto says while tenderly caressing my face then gently kissing me on the forehead.

As soon as we get inside I tell Ikuto that I'm going to take a quick shower then get ready. Thankfully, the two of us still didn't have much homework or makeup work so we were able to finish it ahead of time during class as we were given time. It takes no more than fifteen minutes altogether to both take a shower and dry my hair. I then persist to find a cute outfit for me to wear. I'm going to find something formal, so I'll look more mature. Things are really looking up!

I put on a long silky blue dress and blue gloves that go halfway up my arms. There are little ties in the back and I'm wearing a blue bow in my hair with an 'X' clip. I put on just a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and for the finishing touch, a little bit of eyeshadow. I look at myself in the mirror and almost gasp at myself. For the last touch I put on some blue shoes and then I walk downstairs. I see Ikuto in a tuxedo and he looks very handsome. "Amu you look stunning!" Ryuu says while clasping his hands. "Don't you think Ikuto?" he says while I notice Ikuto looking away and blushing. He coughs a bit then nods his head with agreement. "He's just gone all shy on us now. Don't take it personally hon." he says sweetly. "Watch who you're calling Hon okay sweetheart?" Ikuto says sarcastically to Ryuu who just chuckles a bit as I do the same. It is pretty funny that he's getting jealous over someone who obviously is only a friend of mine. Then again seeing as he's Takeru makes me sway so much. I had posters of him all over my room. It's always been my dream to be able to meet him. Who would have thought that I've been here with him the whole time and haven't even taken that much consideration to it.

The doorbell rings and I say that I'll answer it. It's no surprise to me, Ryuu, or Ikuto that it's them. I whisper to them, "Remember to introduce yourself as Takeru Ishikawa". 'Takeru' nods his head in acknowledgment. "Come in! Welcome! I've missed you guys so much." I say while hugging them. "So who's this that's with you two?" My mother says politely. "That's Takeru Ishikawa believe it or not! I was so psyched when I met him. It's been my dream for like ever!" I exclaim with excitement. "Onee chan! Ask him to sing a song!" Ami says adorably. "Well How about you guys come in first. I'll show you our babies. I though it was only going to be a baby girl but it turned out that I had twins!" I say with excitement. We take them upstairs to where they are soundly sleeping. I point to the baby girl and whisper "This is our baby Hikari," and point towards the boy and say, "This is Nao". "They're so adorable Amu!" my mom excitedly exclaims in a whispering voice. "Ryu- I mean Takeru is so kind that he told me that if he gets disruptive or cries or what not that he'll help the best he can while we visit." I say while we walk out of the room. "How lovely~!" my mom says. "Now will yew sing me a song Taki Sempai!" Ami says cutely. "Sure." he says while he walks downstairs with us making sure he won't be heard by the babies.

"I woke up it was 7

I waited till 11

Just to figure out that no one would call

I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone?

When your spending everyday on your own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed

Staring at these 4 walls again

I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time

Everyone's got somewhere to go

And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid [repeat x5]

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight

Nobody cares tonight

Cause I'm just a kid tonight"

Everyone exclaimed at how professional he sounds live and on the spot.

We ate dinner and everything and managed to get the forgiveness of our parents and family. We therefore say goodbye to TAKERU then we leave for our house once again. After almost a whole year, we finally are going home once again.

Review for the next chapter please and thank you :3! At least 1 review before I can update.


	18. Baby StorySix Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters except for Ryuu. I also don't own Tsukiyo no Marionette

Note to the Readers: Okay so I'm really thankful for all of the encouraging reviews. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

As I walk inside the house I can smell that distinct, unexplainable aroma that drifts within the house. Heaps of cool air surrounds me as I twirl around inside of the house; I missed it dearly. I feel arms immerse from behind me; Ikuto's warm arms. He's the only person I know who has a touch that's warm but also cool. It's so arousing when he touches me, I love him so much. I gently am about to kiss his lips but he leans down and kisses my forehead. I smile while my hands are in his, warmly comforting me. I walk upstairs into my room as I pirouette around the room, mimicking the movements like a ballerina. For a while there, I wanted to be a professional ballerina but as soon as I discovered my profound interest for singing, my decisions truly changed.

I unpack my belongings and put them in the depressingly empty doors inside of my cabinets and wardrobe areas. Within about an hour all my stuff is unpacked and back. I lazily plop on the warm bed, while I can overhear screaming and crying. "What's wrong?" I ask with concern. I'm shocked as I see Ryu. "Amu chan, I'm going to continue to help you with the baby while you're at school. Only a few more months until we get out of school, so then you can take care of it." Ryu says with a smile. "Arigatou. I feel bad though, I feel as if I'm not doing anything." I say while cooing the baby cradled in my arms. It's Hikari-Chan.

I smile while the baby starts to giggle with delight. Then it starts to squirm with discomfort and persists to start whining again. Ikuto walks into the room kisses me also with Nao-Chan in his arms. The one thing that makes me smile is that he giggles with the boy smiling at him in his arms. I persistently walk to my corner of the room and get my camera, when he's not looking, I take a picture. He looks so handsome with the baby, with the loves of our life.

The baby whines with discomfort and I smell something that isn't very appealing. The diaper must have to be changed. With that I responsibly take the baby over to the bathroom and replace the dirty diaper with a new and clean one. The baby laughs again with delight but then starts coughing. I gently pat her back and stroke it to make sure she's soothingly okay. I then briskly turn to go in the other direction inside of the kitchen to give the baby formula like milk. Hikari drinks the bottle with a profoundly high thirst level, until the baby is quenched and satisfied. I then pick her up and cradle her again inside of my arms. I stare down at her with a motherly instinct that finally grew stronger than ever; the desire to protect our children at all cost, got profoundly strong. Not to say that it was weak before.

Transition within time: Six Years

That was many years back, over the years my love and affection for our family has grown excessively. We are now 22 years old, we were both 17 going on 18 when we graduated from high school. We no longer remain inside of my parents house because Ikuto said he thought it would be easier for us to move somewhere else when attending our college together (I'm not creating a name for it, too lazy to do so lol).

Hikari and Nao are both in first grade. Yesterday was New Years Eve, so today is New Years Day. It's 2014 now. That means that this dumb rumor was obviously not true, the Mayans probably just ran out of room to put the calendar inside of the circle therefore, they decided not to make a new one, or they died before they were given a chance. A mere tear streams down my face as I remember raising them as babies. As the years go by, I start to treasure my life experiences more and more. Ikuto is still not married to me, but I understand completely. If he's not ready to take that step, then I'm willing to wait until he's ready.

Obviously, since Hikari and Nao are both six years old now, they both have grown their hair. It brings a smile to my face to know that they resemble us so much. They have their whole lives ahead of them, and I intend to protect them as much as I can, until they reach the age where they can protect themselves a little bit more. But no matter what, we as parents need to still try and do the best we can to support them.

Ikuto has been given the opportunity yesterday to become part of a professional group of musicians inside of a band, and they can sing and what not. But I hear that will require traveling which I really don't want to let happen. That might mean that our family will constantly be on the move, but if it's going to be like that I won't let him. He also got another deal a few weeks ago to go into a symphony orchestra and become one of the 3 main violinists, because these are one of the most powerful most talented players. As for me, I'm already a singer. I'm somewhat famous so whenever I'm walking on the street I always get stopped by fans. I kindly sign autographs remembering how I would adore my favorite singers and desire an autograph. But Ikuto, he chose the path of the symphony, and he has a band. He has a concert coming up tomorrow and wants me to come for a surprise I wonder what it's for?

We're successfully living our life the way we need to before we determine whether to get married.

Tomorrow: (sorry Dx)

As I stand backstage as Ikuto's guitarist starts to strum his guitar and Ikuto chuckles while on stage and people start to laugh as well not knowing what to expect. "Well, I think we need another singer tonight to help me finish her favorite song. Today is a special day which I'm not even quite sure if she remembers. Today is the anniversary day that my girlfriend, Amu Hinamori, met me. Come help me sing your favorite, Tsukiyo no Marionette!" I start to laugh as well psyched by the sudden surprise.

"kokoro madowasu NOIZU

furikiri hashiri dashita

toumei de tsumi no nai

hikari mezashite

karada wo nagareru

omoi ga nani iro demo

unmei no SHINARIO wa

kimesasenai sa

seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni

shibari tsukeru

kubiwa wo hikichigitte

motto jiyuu na sekai e

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

yokubou me ga kuranda

iyashii kyoudai na kage

te mo ashi mo daseya shinai

namida nagasenu MARIONETTO

umareta hoshi no na no moto

hikisakaretetta kizuna

karappo no yurikago ga

munashiku yureru

mujaki datta

tooki hi no maboroshi wa

hi damari no you

mijikai yume no naka de

yasashiku ore wo naderu yo

obieta kimi no hitomi

kegare shiranu houseki

setsunai netsu wo yadoshi

mune ni tsukisasaru

ittai nani no tame ni

mune de tsuzukeru no darou

yakusoku yori kirei de

tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru

Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...(x2)

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

orokade mudana arasoi ni

itsuka owari ga kuru nara

uragiri no MARIONETTO wa

kono mi sasageru

inochi to tomoni

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare...

motto jiyuu na sekai e..." The crowd roars with excitement as soon as we complete the song together while Ikuto sings and accompanies the violin too at the same time amazingly!

"Now Now Everyone, I have an announcement to make. More like a big question but not for you, but for my dearest Amu. We've been together for six years now, but I want to be able to officially call you my wife. So I'm requesting this of you, Amu hinamori," he says while pausing, at that moment a tear of happiness rolls down my face until he continues, "will you take my hand in marriage?" He says with a smile. "YES! Yes I will! I will!" I exclaim while he puts his violin to the side and I jump in his arms and kiss him. The audience coos with awes.

After the Concert:

"Thank you Ikuto that was truly the best Proposal I could ever wish for. Considering my love of music, and me getting to sing with you in your concert. I love you." I whisper tenderly while Ikuto sleeps in the limo due to overwhelming exhaustion I guess.

The end of this chapter for now. Please review, Sorry I sped it up so fast o.o but I needed to get on with it you know? And I wasn't going to focus all on school! :o! And Ikuto did great with his grades :D!


	19. Short Chapter sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo Chara or any of the characters with the exception of Ryuu, Hikari, and Nao.

Note to the Readers: Omg! I have like 100 reviews exactly. This is truly one of the best days ever! :D Thanks to **FireHeartMastermind **for being the 100th Reviewer! :D but thanks to all of you in general who got them this high! Continue to give me your feedback so I know that you all haven't lost faith in my story

We're in the limousine and Ikuto fell asleep on my shoulder. He's so precious when he's like this; almost as precious as he is to me as a person, but not quite. I love him with all of my heart and that makes me want to keep our family connected even more. The kids were left at home with Ryuu, yes he's moved in with us as well. Actually, this is the second house we moved into. This one is one hundred times bigger than before since we're very wealthy. We also help out with my parents as much as we can. We're very thankful that Ryuu is with us because we can't always be at home, and he doesn't get tired of it. He really enjoys spending time with the kids, plus the gang members of Japan can't find him keeping him safe and content!

I touch his ears and he fidgets a little in his sleep and sits up straight and says, "Oi Amu Chan, you know that you shouldn't touch me in 'pervy places'..." I turn several shades of red (refer to chapter three in paragraph three to refresh your memory; this doesn't include the author note at the beginning). I make a pouting face and scoff. "Pfft what's wrong with you missy?" he asks while coming closer as if examining me. "Nothing, you just love to tease me don't you?" I mumble while looking down, uncomfortable at the awareness I have of him staring intently at me. "Yeah, it's one of the things that I love about you, you're so fun to tease, you're beautiful, you're talented, you're nice *mumbles: most of the time*, and you're a great mother." he says while stealing a kiss. I smile then I bitterly laugh "Waha so you think I'm only nice sometimes?". "Ahah no one is nice all the time, even I'm not nice all the time. In fact, I'm quite moody most of the time except for you or your friends." he's truly good at being sensitive with me. I hope it will always be like this, and we won't argue and bicker like most of the obnoxious married couples. I wonder if people look down upon me for already having kids at such a young age. Well, it doesn't matter what they think, I shouldn't care. Right? I love my family no matter what anyone thinks about me. As long as we're all happy, safe, and a loving family; nothing will get in the way.

We arrive at the house and Ikuto has oddly enough fallen asleep once again. It's not surprising that he's asleep at all. I shake him and he groans angrily. I touch his ears and he sits up, "didn't I tell you not to-" I intervene, "We're here, and you groaned angrily when I tried to wake you up. It was the only method I knew that would wake you up. That is, something that won't get you all wet." he smirks and says "what dirty nonsense are you talking about?". I sigh and say "Actually, I was talking about getting my water and spilling it on you." he gets a face that's dumbfounded and then pouts. I pat his head gently and then I kiss him tenderly but yet briskly on the lips. We then precede to walking to the house. When we enter we hear running and screaming with delight and Ryuu is carrying Hikari on his shoulders while running fast, yet carefully. At the same time Nao is chasing them playfully. I smile at the scene. "Tadaima!" I say with excitement. "MOMMY" I hear Hikari scream. Nao calmly says "Hi dad, hi mom." typical of the Ikuto look alike to act completely calm as soon as we come home. It's like he hides his excitement for Ryuu. The two of them both come and hug us. I mouth thank you to Ryuu but he waves his hand as if to say It's fine, I had fun.

The one thing that I know is that as soon as I get home, the kids are already exhausted; I fleetingly pick up Hikari and Ikuto picks up Nao chan and we both bring them into their room. It's no surprise that they're soundly and adorably asleep.

Sorry I'm ending this chapter short. I owe my sister the computer so I gotta give it to her so she can look for scholarships. Anyways, please review even though it was extremely short. Again I'm sorry and it was completely uneventful. But whatever SORRY. I'll try and update soon. Review please :D


	20. Amu gets Raped!

Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara or most of the characters, exception: hikari, nao, ryuu.

Note to the Readers: BAHAHAH I can't believe you guys liked that short and boring chapter anyway I'm sorry again. LMAO I almost saved the file as without her support chapter 20.

Ikuto needs to go to the restroom so that leaves me admiring the kids sleeping. I smile as I notice Ikuto and the kid's resemblance when sleeping. Both of them are irrevocably adorable. I hear the door close and I see Ryuu coming over to me smirking but yet also smiling in a strange way; can't decide which one it is. "So you heard the news, Ikuto told me and I left with him to buy the engagement ring." He says while placing his dainty index finger on my chin and I start to feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Do you want to know who decided which ring to buy? Or do you want to constantly think that Ikuto made that big decision all on his own? I even decided to have them engrave something on it saying 'Forever Yours'". I try to sustain tears from streaming down my face but cannot. "He always comes to me for help, what kind of father does that. You know, I won't be here forever. Unless there's a price," he says while coming close to my ear, "you have to make out with me then we have to have sex", he then nibbles on my ear.

I blush madly, but remember that he's just Ikuto's friend. That's not until I remember him being part of the Yazuka. "That is, unless you want your precious family," he says with a sad voice, "to fall apart" he says more deviously. "Remember I have connections to have people murder another person. One button, and boom that person will be right next to me inquiring 'who am I killing?'". I shiver with that intruding thought. Without thinking I wince my eyes and lean over and kiss him "Amu I'm ba-" he says while stopping. I look over at him with tears in my eyes.

"N-No Ikuto it's not what you thi-" he cuts me off by slapping Ryuu hard in the face. "What did you do, has it been a lie all along? Do you really love him?" He asks while trembling, unable to hold in his tears. I've never seen Ikuto like this. I don't answer but as I'm about to he says "Oh I see. I'll be leaving now." He starts to run so fast, and I'm unable to catch up with him. His image is gone, as he ran away. I quiver and I fall to the ground with my hands held up grimly to my face crying. "Hmph, now that he's out of the picture are you going to finish the deal or not?" I want to slap him, but instead I inquire, "If I have sex with you, will you leave this house immediately, return back to your house, and leave my family alone?". He nods his head in agreement. I take his hand and go inside of the room.

He locks the door (strangely enough I have no idea how he knew the combination/ it's electronically done). He carries me tenderly to the bed and as I look at Ryuu there's a slight resemblance of Ikuto, but I know it's not him. And just knowing this, is enough to shatter my heart into pieces. He starts to abruptly unbutton my shirt and starts to fondle with my breast making me moan as I begin to be filled with guilt. "W-Wait, I can't do this. I can't..." I sob but he has a dangerous glint in his eyes and says "fine then I guess it'll be rape." He says while carrying a rope and a cloth. I frantically am about to scream but he laughs "remember, you don't want your precious kids to find out do you?" With that I hold in my scream that's dying to come out.

Rape Scene Dx:

With that he removes all my clothes while I persistently try to fight back, until he ties me up and puts the cloth over my mouth. Tears well up in my eyes and I cry. He removed all my clothes and he fingers my breasts and plays with them with amusement. This is torture! He then enters his finger inside of my pussy and thrusts slowly inside, allowing me to release a moan. I can't help but feel insanely remorseful as I'm unable to suppress heaps of moans as he quickens his pace and I cum on his fingers. "See I knew you were a slut, you're moaning with pleasure." He says while I see him lick his fingers with parchment. I look down with disappointment that there's no hope.

He undresses himself and when he is completely undressed and naked down "there" I look away. He grabs my head and turns it so I have no choice but to look at it. "It's probably much better than Ikuto's", he says with a taunting voice. With that when I'm so unwilling to do this, he uncaringly plunges his dick inside of my pussy and I wince with pain. It's so big so it hurts like hell. He slowly thrusts inside of me making me groan with pain, but moan with pleasure.

Within but only a few minutes I moan with ecstasy and pleasure remorsefully. Tears continue to stream down my face as he fucks me doggy style and I feel myself cumming. He comes inside of me and I scream extremely loud but yet, very soft on the outside being muffled by the cloth. I pant heavily still tearing up from the pain in my heart. Will he ever return or forgive me? I'm doing this for us though, but I changed my mind. Now it turned into rape.

He positions me back into the one we were in before and thrusts inside my anal and I scream quietly due to the muffling of the cloth. It is so big inside of me and it's so tight, it feels uncomfortable I squirm with discomfort, at the same time the ropes are digging into my arms. He Cums a few minutes later. Then he goes back to my breasts and he suckles on them and I moan and groan with discomfort. The whole time I can't help but think about Ikuto! "Stop crying now, or else I'll end your kid's lives now." He says while pulling out a silver gun and my eyes grow wide. I try to suppress myself from crying but to no avail. Then he starts to walk toward the door and I crawl over to him and manage to wrap my arms around him pleading him not to. He smirks and goes on the bed with me again.

"Now give me a blow job and I guess we'll call it quits." He says while he takes off my cloth; I nod my head while desperately trying to sustain the tears from falling again. I take his cock inside of my mouth and lick his dick in a circular motion getting every crevice. I spit on his dick, and he takes my head and makes me suck his dick harder. After what seems like forever, he cums inside of my mouth and he smirks. "There that wasn't that bad was it?" I glare at him. "You better fucking untie me now you bastard. Then get the hell out of here and never come back." I say while glaring daggers into his head. "Hm when you put it that way, it makes me want to threaten you more." He says while untying me and I then persist to punch him repeatedly in the chest and sob. "How could you do this to me! I'll never be able to live with myself ever again! He's not going to know, but what if he never comes back!" By then he already opens the door and grabs his belongings and leaves. I sob with my hands in my knees crying.

End of Rape Scene

I hear the door open again and it's Ikuto looking as exhausted as ever. I run up to him and hug him but he tries to pull away. "Ikuto you have to believe me I-" I try to say but he intervenes, "Look Amu, if you loved him, you should've just said so in the limousine." He says with a frustrated sigh. "Anyway, I'm grabbing my belongings and taking my leave." I grab his wrists quickly and punch his chest. "HOW DARE YOU THINK I'D BE A SLUT! I ONLY LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU SEE? HE THREATENED ME!" I scream with tears streaming down my face. "What?" He says with confusion. "You're kidding right?" He says unable to believe me. "You don't believe me... He said he would ruin our family, kill our kids, because within one button on his phone he can contact a guy who can kill literally anyone. He said if I don't kiss him, make out with him, and have sex with him, those things would happen. Ikuto-" I say while hiccuping, he cups my face and says "I'm sorry, I-" I intervene, "I'm sorry I slept with him! I had no other choice, but when I said nevermind I don't want to, he evilly said 'fine then I guess it's rape'. I had no choice he threatened to go kill them right on the spot holding out his gun." I say while crying in my knees. "I'm sorry for not believing you and not listening to your story. Well at least he's gone for now." He says while hugging me then tenderly kissing me.

I had to have him rape her completely if it meant that I can develop future plans in the story. He's not gone he's gonna come back :D! But sorry Dx. Yeah, um review! XD thanks!


	21. The Truth Is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara along with most of the characters; exception: Ryuu Makami, Nao and Hikari Hinamori/Tsukiyomi.

Note to the Readers: This chapter will be based off of what you all have been waiting for. Or will it? :D Keep on reviewing and I will continue as much as I can ^^.

Yesterday while me and Ikuto were sitting in bed together, he told me that we should probably start planning when our wedding should be, where it should be, the invites, and etc. I agreed so that is what I intend to do today. With that I force myself out of bed sluggishly wanting to go back to the warmth of the bed; with its tempting pleasures. I smile thinking that very soon, me and Ikuto will finally be married. With that I shake off the thought within my head in attempt to get undistracted. Then again Ikuto's not even up. It's only six AM. Therefore I drift off into a deep sleep once again.

**A Few Hours Later:**

I squirm with discomfort as I feel someone shaking me. I look up to see Ryuu with a smirk on his face. How the hell did I get here? "Hmpph you are so gullible did you know that AMU- CHAN?" Ryuu says with an odd voice. I stare at him with confusion. "You thought it was Ryuu who raped you huh, LIES. It's me Tadase Hotori," he says while taking off a very high tech mask that made him not only look, but sound like Ryuu. It was probably one of those fangirls gadgets that he got only for the purpose of tricking me. "So that means that Ryuu has been held captive with me, I was the one who lied the whole time, taking care of the kids just to get alone with you. That means that I raped you. You're going to be **mine. **Ikuto will never find you, and you'll be forced to be my wife, and change your name so he'll never recognize you, not only that... BUT YOU ALSO ARE GETTING AN APPEARANCE CHANGE! MWAHAHAHA." he says while opening a door and revealing a tied up Ryuu with his head hung down in shame. It all makes sense now, the random reason that he decided to rape me. Strangely enough, does that mean that Tadase knew that Ryuu went to get the ring with Ikuto? Maybe he had his evil ways of getting him to reveal everything. Ryuu gives me a look of remorse, sadness, and a look that says I'm so sorry. His mouth is covered but surprisingly enough, I see tears start to form and roll down his face as he looks in the other direction with embarrassment. **"Aw what a poor little baby, he feels bad that you got raped by me and thought that I was him. Do you want to hear the sickening truth? How I made him tell me everything, where you guys live, what happened about Amu's proposal and everything! Well for one thing, I work with an opposing Yazuka in Japan that is an arch nemesis of the Black Dragon Organization in which this fellow here is a part of. So therefore, I sent out thousands of men to try and capture him, knowing how dangerous he can be, and they successfully caught him. We persisted to have an interrogation but he wouldn't answer, the poor thing had no Idea what was coming up next," **he says while chuckling then continuing, "**We decided to have hundreds of men beat the living shit out of him. These ropes are cutting into his skin, and covering up all the damage. But I took some pictures and made a video of it! It was hilarious, now that we're done with him, men come out now!" **he says with an evil smirk and calls out his evil gang members to come out and harm him. I cry with all my might trying as hard as I can, but he tied me up and put a cloth over my mouth so it's muffled.

If he has to die because of me, I'll never forgive myself. I look at Tadase with pleading eyes and he curtly laughs, "beg me all you want honey, it's not going to work. Because you," he says with a smile while taking off my cloth, will be mine I scream as he brushes his lips against mine. "LET HIM GOO.." I plead while crying with all my might but he continues to kiss me. "NOW MEN GO GET HIM." they start to untie him and punch him everywhere. "Now you can fight back, but that means she gets it!" he says while putting a knife up to my neck. They thrust their fists repeatedly into him and I see blood spit out from his mouth. "AM- U- I W-" he says but Tadase intervenes, "Fine, you have one last sentence that you may tell her", with that he continues. "Amu- I won-" he says while coughing, "I won't let him hurt you. The truth is, I love you and I would protect you at any cost. If that means I die, then so be it. I not only feel a need to protect you because you're Ikuto's fiancé, but also because I love you." he says while tears start to well up in my eyes. "No you fool! Fight back! I don't care if that means you have to kill me, I mean it! You're Ikuto's friend!" I scream, he smiles and says "You're everything to me, but I know I can't get everything. That's what Ikuto has. But even having 'something' makes me really happy'" he says with a wry smile while a tear streams down his face. My vision is blurry and I cannot see, "That's it kill him now!" he says I scream "NOOO!".

But then, someone breaks through the door. My eyes widen as I see Kairi, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Ikuto. "Y-You guys how did you know I was here!" Tadase screams with fright. Ikuto stomps over to Tadase, pulls out a gun and

Tadase Fans Look Away: (Then again why the hell would tadase fans be on this story?)

and he shoots his brains out. Ikuto persists to punch him repeatedly. "Wait how did you guys figure out the story?" I ask with confusion. "we don't I just figured it out on my own, I knew that there was an Ryuu disguiser, but I never thought someone would be that moronic to buy it! Ryuu, I'm sorry for doubting you. Let's get you and Amu to the hospital." Ikuto says but then is blocked by the army of men. Ryuu and Ikuto somehow manage to kill them all off within a short amount of time. I stand there dumbfounded at how fast they finished the "task". With that Ikuto carries me in his arms embracing me closely while Ryuu manages to walk by himself to our car. "Wait, why aren't you helping Ryuu after all, he's the one who has been hurt the most!" I exclaim. "I'll be fine, just knowing you're alright, makes me so relieved. I'm sorry I caused you all trouble. I'll continue to watch your kids and everything. You guys are like my family to me. Ikuto's like my brother." he says while smiling. "What about Amu, huh?" Ikuto asks curiously. "She's the person that I must protect for your sake only." he lies a lot. He winks at me and I wink back. Ikuto shrugs and helps me into the car and then Ryuu too. "Damn, It's already five in the evening." Ikuto cusses underneath his breath. "Well, I could help you guys send the invites after we visit the hospital for things to make sure everything is okay." Ryuu says thoughtfully. "Mm." We agree. And it's no surprise to us that he's fine and only has to stay within the hospital for three hours. (Better than a few days) We then go home around eight at night and start to plan for the wedding. It's nice to know that Ikuto and I still have our loyal friend. As well as our children's loyal friend. I freak out as I realize. "GASP! The children who are with them!" I ask panicked. "Relax, my mom, your mom and dad, and Ami are all at our house watching them for me just in case." I sigh with relief.

The end of this chapter so far. Thanks for reading everyone, I'll make a new one as soon as I can, (chapter). Please review. I hope it makes sense. Oh and the reason why "Ryuu (Tadase)" left after he promised to, is because he didn't want to be discovered by Ikuto if he came back. In some odd way he knew he would.


	22. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters not including Hikari, Nao, and Ryuu.

Note to the Readers: Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews. You guys really make my day happy and special. It's such an honor to finally make it to one hundred reviews. I'm just irrevocably awestruck. _**You guys are the best readers ever. I mean it.**_

**Continuing on with the story:**

Today we've been arranging the wedding and where it will be held at and etc. Ryuu, Ikuto, and I have all decided on us arranging it at the Tokyo international church, who also supports weddings to be held. We arranged it to be next week on a Friday: January 11th, 2014. I'm so excited I just cannot stop thinking about it! The one thing that we have been arranging as well is who to invite.

The main people are: Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo, Utau Hoshina, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, Rikka Hiiragi,Hikaru Ichinomiya (don't even ask how they met, they're based off of the shugo chara party show), Yukari Sanjo, (don't ask) Ami Hinamori, Tsugumu Hinamori, Midori Hinamori, (Obviously, this is my family) Ikuto's mother; Riku Kanamoto, and other co workers that we've met from places. We've done everyone we could think of at this time. The main thing that we're going to do right now is to decide what wedding dress I'll wear. Even though the meaning of a white dress is to signify virginity, I still want to be traditional. We go to several stores until finally we go to a somewhat small shop on the outside, but huge on the inside. I automatically spot a dress that catches my eyes. A strapless strapless beaded straight neckline with layered organza a line floor length white wedding dress. It has ruffles at the hips that tie together to a bow, with heaps of ruffles beneath the stomach. (see on the profile if desired) While Ikuto and Ryuu are arguing on what type of dress it should be I sneak behind and the lady behind the counter gives me a wink to sneak inside. I swiftly try on one of the smallest sizes, and it's a perfect fit. Even better, it comes with straps if desired, they attach onto the dress. It also came with the veil that goes down to my waist. I walk out and they immediately stop talking and stare at me with their eyes wide open.

"My goodness Amu, you look stunning. Like drop dead gorgeous more like it. I'm persistently getting more and more jealous everyday. Ikuto you better treasure her or else." Ryuu says while giving him a playful look. Ikuto returns his glance with an 'not another word, or you're dead meat'. "That's perfect Amu. That wasn't as long as I expected it'd be, but I think that's the best we're going to get!" Ikuto exclaims with excitement". I get back into my normal clothes, and as soon as I walk out, I hear Ikuto say "We'll take it. What's the price of this gorgeous dress?" he says with a smirk to the counter lady. "Well, normally it'd be $200, but for you guys, I'll give you 100 dollars off because you guys look great together. Congratulations." She says with a wink. "Merci Beaucoup, Mademoiselle." with that we complete the transaction and leave. All that leaves is looking for a tuxedo for Ikuto.

We go to only one store because Ikuto merely says that it doesn't really matter that it can be as simple as it is. We got that one as well for 100 dollars. We decided for the rings that we'll exchange to have our names Engraved on the rings that we'll have 2 studs of diamonds surround each side of our name. Then we remember that we need to get clothes for our children. We persistently go home and get the children then we go to a children's bridal store.

It doesn't take that long to decide on the dress because we merely see one that fits her style perfectly for Hikari, and when she tries it on I squeal with delight as she looks absolutely adorable! As for Nao he found one and tried it on for himself. I nearly cry as I see that our two little children are growing up so fast and right in front of us.

The end of this chapter for now, I rushed a bit but sorry D: review please.


	23. Wedding :o!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Ryuu, Hikari, and Nao.

Note to the Readers: so I've discovered that the groom doesn't see the dress until the wedding day and stuff. Just pretend it was Ryuu and Amu that went shopping together and on the same day, Ikuto went shopping for himself, and for the kids. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm so content for this wedding so I'm going to skip one week ahead.

One Week Later/The day of the wedding:

The Wedding planner briskly assists me with fitting into my wedding dress even though I told her I tried it on before. She insisted that she could help me so I had no other choice than to allow her to do as she pleases. I smile as I gaze upon myself inside of the mirror. I feel my face redden as the makeup that I got done, my hair, and my dress; all of them/me looks beautiful for this special and long awaited day. I feel a mere tear stroll down my face, just the thought of my family being mad at us, made me cringe. But finally, we've made up. That's the best thing that could've ever happened. I always wanted to keep in contact.

Ami must be about 13 years old since she was 6 when I was sixteen. (Remember how she said that it was a new year, well that means 12+1- 13) It'll be so exciting to see everyone again. I'm not quite sure what we have planned for the honeymoon, Ikuto said it was a surprise. I hear Rebecca (Wedding Planner) telling me to come because the wedding is about to start. I see my dad; Tsugumu, holding out his hand waiting for me to take his. I tenderly grab his hand and I hear him getting sniffles, as I hear "my little sparrow, she's all grown up now", he only muttered it. I give him a reassuring smile that everything will be fine.

Hikari throws flower petals joyously down, while walking in front of me. Yoru walks with Hikari until she goes on my side, and yoru goes on Ikuto's side. He takes my hand in his and smiles, finally; no smirk, only a sincere expression of profound happiness.

The preacher says the speech for wedding to begin. "We are all gathered here today to attend the wedding of Miss Amu Hinamori, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. These two have been together for many years, and will happily remain together for the rest of their lives. That said, do you Amu Hinamori take Ikuto Tsukiyomi, to be your loving husband; protect him, nurse back to health, be with him through thick and thin, and to remain by your side for the rest of your life?" I feel a tear of hapiness stream down my face. "I do." This is truly one of the most happiest moments in my life.

"And you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi; will you protect Amu Hinamori with your life, through sickness, and health be with her through thick and thin, and have her be with you for as long as you may live?" He stares at me with a sincere smile and says "I do." He should really smile more, he seems more tender when he smiles like this. "Well then, Ms. Hinamori, and Mr. Tsukiyomi, I now pronounce you man and wife; Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi, You may now kiss the bride." He smiles righteously. He leans in and kisses me tenderly, then briskly picks me up and holds me in his arms.

My friends, family, and everyone starts to giggle, including me. It was so abrupt. But I'm so overwhelmed with such a burden of joy. "Omedetou Gozaimase!" Hikari, Nao, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Yukari, my family, Ikuto's family; everyone, says in synchronization. "Arigatou!" I scream while tears of happiness disperse from my face. "Thank You Everyone." We both say.

We have the wedding feast, we dance together, and lastly we have the second to last dance with my family. Ami is so grown up now, she has light orangish brown hair and it's in curls today, and she's wearing a cute purple dress. I dance with mom, dad, and her. It was nice to see everyone. Of course, I danced with Ryuu one of the grooms friends or whatever. As for Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko, Yukari, Utau, and Rikka are the bridesmaid? (I forgot what it's called to lazy to look it up sorry :P).

We step inside of the limousine and we are driving to our Honeymoon. The one thing I have no idea is where we're even going. I think we might be going to one of the houses that he's going to is one he told me about before.


	24. Long Awaited Honeymoon Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara, the only characters I own are Ryuu, Hikari, and Nao.

Note to the Readers: okay so I might have another lemon just since they'll be on their honeymoon. So yeah be prepared, I will tell you when the scene starts. And no it won't be too much as usual. Then again, I've gotten more comfortable with writing lemons (; idk why. Anyway, I read the full plot of Dead Silence and it was freaking scary with it's poem: beware the stare of mary shaw, She had no children only dolls, If you see her in your dreams, be sure you never ever scream, or she'll rip out your tongue at the scene. It's a movie but I didn't watch it I went on wikipedia and read the full story plot. Anyway enough of my meaningless ramblings, on with the story.

We arrive at the house Ikuto was telling me about from the ride. We went to an airport to borrow a small jet, and fly over to where he came from, Osaka. There awaits his childhood dreams, that always came true.

It's so beautiful, the moonlight that shines above a field of flowers with different colors of all kinds; rainbow. The moon draws me closer as it's full, and I feel the freshness of the air, it's crisp and refreshing. There's a beach far off from the field, and I see the ocean's reflection glittering across the dark horizon. I hear the sound of the waves peacefully going back and forth. I gasp at the beauty and if you're wondering I put a long long long black jacket thing and it protected the dress. There wasn't any dirt, all luscious green grass. There's no way my dress could actually get ruined unless Ikuto threw me into the ocean. We both know that he would be dead fucking meat if he did that; knows very well what his consequences would be.

"There's the house I would stay in as a kid, it's like a small little abandoned yet comfortable house. Let's go." He says while smiling and grabbing my hand carefully and continuing on. We enter and I feel the cool air escaping and being replaced with a soothing warmth. Coolness is nice, but I'd rather have a warm house to relax in.

"Ne Amu, let's have sex." Ikuto says with a smirk. So straightforward. I sweatdrop. "You really want another kid? I don't think so, two is enough." I say with my hands on my hips with my tongue sticking out. "I have a condom." I somewhat feel relieved and think it can't be that bad.

Sex scene, kids don't try this at home!

He takes off my wedding dress with ease. Thankfully, it's not too hard to do so. He then takes off my underwear and bra. Then massages my breasts as I moan with pleasure. He smirks and pinches my nipples that are pink. Ikuto persistently begins to slather his saliva on my nipple and he nibbles on it pulling it tenderly but forcefully too. He then puts his condom on his dick, ahead of time. He goes down to my pussy and licks it like a cat with milk. It probably tasted like strawberries. I moan with ecstasy. He then thrusts his tongue inside of me, plunging faster and faster. He's driving me insane making me feel this way. It feels more responsible even though we did it before and now we're married. Officially able to call each other married. I then feel him retreat and sit up, then position his fingers to enter my private spot, and he gently thrusts it in and out repeatedly; slowly but surely getting faster. I moan with delight as he quickens his pace and adds more fingers. I cum on his hand and he licks it with delight like milk or something. Then he gives me a sly smirk and I blush with slight embarrassment.

He then positions his manhood in front of my womanhood and tenderly thrusts it inside. I wince with pain for the moment, but I know the pain will subside soon. He starts to quicken his pace as I feel the pain finally going away as I feel a profound amount of pleasure. I feel myself coming close to my climax as I scream Ikuto's name, as he screams mine. We both breath raggedly; synchronized. We lay next to each other and fall asleep, it's already dark out. This cabin is very comfortable and cozy.

End of Sex Scene:

I hear his heart beating rapidly as mine does too. He's already fast asleep and I smile as I fall asleep as well. In the morning, he gently wakes me up as the plan is to get dressed, have breakfast, then head back home. This all happens within about a half of an hour. When we get home, Hikari and Nao run up to me with a cheerful smile on their face. "Congratulations mom! Congratulations dad! You're finally married! So now we officially know which name to write for our last names on the papers!" They say with cheerful smiles. I start to giggle with delight. "Arigatou minna. You really make made my day by saying that. So where's Ryuu at?" I ask with profound curiosity. "Oh he said he'll make us some dinner. How nice of him. I wanna get married to Ryuu when I grow up!" Hikari exclaims with delight. "Aww how cute~ What do you think Ikuto?" I ask him he has a evil glare. "No, why don't you want to marry me?" he says with the common knowledge of little kids marrying their fathers. "Naw, you're to weird to be my dad, you and mom would have s** all the time." I gasp as I ask "Where did you hear about that?" I say as I see Nao walking away. "NAO!" I yell with a giggle trying to stay as positive as possible considering it's the first day back from our honeymoon. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I am a boy, and of course I learned what that was when I was merely four. She asked me what it meant so I told her; though she kept pestering me, because I wouldn't tell her at first. I said to ask you guys but then I realized that you were gone so she wouldn't stop bothering me!" he says while finding a chance to run away. I brush off this fact and just sigh with discontent. "Well, they had to find out sooner or later, I'm just glad we don't have to be like the many parents who have to give the awkward 'talk'". I giggle understanding what it probably would turn out to be; a disaster.

This chapter was extremely short and I really apologize for the delay. Unlike most weeks, I've been extremely busy and what not. I'll treat you to another chapter by today hopefully. Also what should they do now that they're married? Should they

A) Have more lemon scenes

B) Talk about Nao and Hikari's school life as well as Ryuu, Amu, and Ikuto

C) Have an unexpected visit from a new character.

D) end the story here. (please don't say this, even if you do, I won't end it here)


	25. A Old Friend Undergoes Changesbadgood?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from shugo chara.

**Note to the Readers: **Okay so I guess I didn't post this on Friday like I would've hoped. Sorry and I'm not sure what to do next but I'll try.

So then we just relaxed for the rest of the day.

**Author/Strange unknown voice:**

But little did Amu know that her relaxing wouldn't last long.

**Returning to Amu's point of view:**

I yawn and repeatedly bat my eyelashes trying to acknowledge where I am. I notice that once again, I'm not in our house. I start to panic and try to escape; to no avail does this work as I see a rather handsome looking fellow smirking and looking down at me. I'm tied up and I have tape over my mouth. I squirm in the ropes, but I cannot break free.

"Hello Amu _**Tsukiyomi**__, I heard you got married yesterday. How delightful. I bet you don't remember me do you? You don't remember my promise to get married to you and become a worthy husband? An appearance changed happened, we made it when we went to elementary school together." _It then clicks in my head as to who I encountered. My old "friend", but he thought of me as a lover; Takeru Hikashi. "T-Takeru." I say while blushing, my memory finally returning. "You see, you didn't remember me because I wasn't attractive at all back then and that's why you didn't take much notice of me at all. You know, I don't blame you for not taking notice of me. I was very chubby, I had short brown dirty hair, but now, I lost weight, work out, got a different haircut much like your husband Ikuto. But then again, you know I can't let you leave me now. We just met again." He says with a smirk. "I also died my hair black." I look away with disappointment. "How come you're doing this. You changed, I like the old Takeru better. I want him back not some conceited jerk that thinks he can just steal me away from Ikuto without asking what I want or what Ikuto wants!" I scream with tears streaming down my face. "What about my family, you just want me to leave them all behind?" I ask with tears blurring my vision. "That's exactly what you're going to do. First off, believe it or not, I developed the ability to have magic powers, no matter where you run, I'll find you. I'll bring you back. Why didn't I decide to use them to lead me to you? Well that's because I was waiting for the right time to do so." he says while stroking my cheek and wiping my tears. "That said, I'll untie you and get you something to eat. Trust me I have everything, I'm rich now too. I am a singer as well as you and Ikuto. Come with me." he finishes while untying me. I have no choice but to do as he says, and wait until Ikuto comes with help. Ikuto, I hope you notice! _Where are you when I need you the most?_

**Ikuto's Point of View:**

I chuckle as I mumble "Mmn, Amu-koi, you're so sexy~." I feel over to my side for her but wince my eyes as I don't feel anyone there. My eyes burst open and I scream like a little girl as I realize Amu has been kidnapped yet again. Shit, Amu can you please stop being so damn adorable? Why does everyone steal you from me, because you're the best woman ever. (A/N: *Facepalm*) The one thing that I realize is that it won't be as easy as last time. Finding her could take me weeks, months, and even *gulps* years! But lets try and be positive and not panic. But it's too late because I screamed so girlishly, Nao, Hikari, and Ryuu are already right next to me. "What's wrong Ikuto?" Ryuu says with a frown while looking around realizing the problem. "oh it's nothing." I walk over to his ear and whisper that we need to speak in private. "Listen. Amu has been kidnapped but I have no idea who could have done it. We can't tell the children, because if we do you and I both know they'll want to get involved and we just can't let them do that if it means it might put them in danger. Therefore, I'm going to call Kukai, Utau, and the gang to watch the kids for us and play with them and what not and revisit." I do so and then they're already over. I tell them the reason why and tell them not to tell the kids. "We're just leaving to do some investigating and stuff, adult things that we need to look closer into. Our friends might be watching you all night for a while, maybe a few days." we say in an honest voice. "Okay!" they say while smiling and hugging me and Ryuu goodbye. "See you kiddo." Ryuu says to the two of them. With that, we leave.

"Dude I have no idea where to start." Ryuu says with a pout. "Neither do I but we can't give up, considering we haven't even started looking."

**Amu's point of view again:**

He gives me a grilled cheese sandwich and I eat it slowly, while I doze off trying to think of ways that he'd be able to find me. To no avail, I have no idea at all. Perhaps when he's at work or something I'll try and ask someone if I can use their phone to text Ikuto or something. Yeah that's what I'll do.

A few hours later, he leaves for work and I go to the nearest mall and ask if I can make a call because I have no money on me and nothing to use to call. I get someone's phone to call Ikuto. He answers of course with "hello? Who is this?" I nearly start crying right there but decide that I cannot allow myself to tear up too much. Otherwise he may get impatient with my response and decide to hang up and not answer my calls anymore. "Ikuto, It's me; Amu. I'm in Shibuya Japan as far as I know, and I'm at the mall. It's entitled, Shibuya mall center, pretty simple and I'm in the front. An old friend of mine kidnapped me and has magic so we must find a way to get away from him quickly or else he could do something deadly to us." he sighs with relief and says "I'll be right there I know where that is and we've been there before. Ryuu is with me as well the kids don't know you've been kidnapped otherwise knowing them, they'd want to get involved. But I decided we shouldn't get them involved because it's dangerous. Stay right there okay? We'll be there in at the most an hour." With that I say okay and hang up. I hope he can get there in time otherwise I have no Idea how crazy he is and Takeru may not allow me to live if it involves Ikuto in it.

Will Amu get home unscathed and safe? Review to find out.


	26. Yuki in the Snow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters with the exception of Ryuu, Hikari, and Nao.

**Note to the Readers:** So fanfiction has been down for the past few days and it's been ticking me off, for one reason only. This means, no reviews. Part of me starts to think, do they not like it? But then yesterday I realized, you cannot even leave anonymous reviews on here. Therefore, if there's enough time to post them frequently and just keep on making chapters in the meantime, I will keep you guys satisfied. But when the reviews start working again, I would **HIGHLY recommend you guys **review because otherwise part of me starts to think that you guys hate this story. But in reality, I'm trying to make it as creative as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~ "~'

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~. *

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~. .

~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~. .

~~~~. .

~~ *~~~  
~ ~~~~~ . .

~~~~ .

~~~~ *~ ~~ .

~~~~ ~~~* ~~~~ .

~' ~~~~ ~~~:

~~~~~ * "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~ ~~~~

~~~~~ ~~~

~~~~~~~"* *"

As soon as Ikuto finishes speaking about his mysterious and discreet powers; I knew nothing about them, I can see that Takeru has already developed a frightened look on his face. "Any last words?" Ikuto says while clenching his teeth. He shakes his head in shame and I can't help but surprisingly feel remorseful. I go in front of Ikuto and hold my hands up and tell him to stop. "You don't care that he kidnapped you and was going to force you to be his spouse?" he says with a shocked voice. "I am mad at him for that; on the other hand, he was one of my best friends inside of middle school. Deep down, I'm sure he feels remorseful about it. Let's just let him go. But, if you ever do anything like this again, not only to us but for someone else, we'll know. And you don't even want to know what will be your punishment." I say while containing a firm expression.

Ikuto agrees then sighs as we start to walk back to Ryuu who is just whistling obviously bored. I sweat-drop as I notice he wasn't really listening at all. "Let's go then." Ikuto firmly says. "Mm." I agree. "Wait," Takeru yells at us before we get the chance to leave. He bows down with respect and says, "Thank you so much for your kindness Amu. I have truly learned the wrongness in what I did, it will not happen again I promise you." then he faces Ikuto and says, "You're truly lucky to have someone as kind, compassionate, understanding, and beautiful as her." Ikuto nods his head and says "I know that" then he smirks. "I bid you farewell then. Our next meeting will hopefully be more pleasant than what we had a while ago Amu. Good day to you all, and good luck in your future." he says with a smile then he waves and leaves.

**-Another strange anonymous voice-**

**But what they didn't know was that Takeru shed a bunch of tears. He loved Amu with a love stronger than the readers; and I, could understand. Whether he loved her more than Ikuto will remain a mystery. At least for now, maybe we'll recap this later on.**

**Returning to Amu's Point of View:**

Instead of having to use the airplane to return home, since we found out that Ikuto has magic, we just used magic to return to our house. An unexpected wild animal was sitting in the snow on our porch. I stand there with shock written all over my face, and notice that it remains on the both of their faces as well. There is a small fox cub on our porch that is squirming with discomfort and I coo at it's attractive fur. It's snow white like the snow that falls from the sky, and lands on the ground. "She's so adorable!" I squeal with delight. "Amu! Be careful, how do you know that this fox is going to be domesticated?" Ikuto yells cautiously. "I don't know, but I do know that it is a girl, I checked underneath already! I know what we can name her! Yuki. She's like the snow that falls from the sky. She's so beautiful! But first.." I say while taking his wand and waving it while thinking of three wishes. "The first wish was that she will be domesticated and safe to live with us. The second wish was that she would have food water, and everything she needed. And the third would be that she would be potty trained with a litter box and that it won't be that hard to clean it out." I say simply while carrying her inside while squealing. "MOMMY! YOU'RE BACK ALREADY?" Hikari says while tears stream down her face. "Sorry, the secret got out that you were missing... It's because of Kukai's blabber mouth not knowing when to shut up." Utau says while punching Kukai's shoulder; he then rubs it with irritation and pain.

"Look what I have!" I say while revealing Yuki who is calmly staring into my eyes, she has deep icy blue colored eyes. They're absolutely stunning! Today seemed to be a great day and turned out perfectly. "Before you say anything, I made some wishes with Ikuto's magic, 1) domesticated, 2) potty trained 3) has everything she needs." I say while smiling. "Dummy, you're not supposed to tell them that I have magic, No one except you, Ryuu, my family, and Takeru know that I have magic." I whisper while everyone's eyes get huge. **"YOU HAVE MAGIC WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" **everyone squeals with anger and delight at the same time. It's amazing what greed for magic can do to nice people. I shake my head and laugh while I make a gesture that we're going upstairs.

What will happen when they go upstairs? Find out in the next chapter! :D Review please!


	27. A short Lemon Scene

**Disclaimer:** Yadayada yadaya, don't own shugo chara, only characters I own are Takeru, Ryu, Nao, and Hikari.

**Note to the Readers:** Yeah fanfiction is still down, but I'm already finished with chapter 26 as of right now. Now is 4:22 PM, and it is Monday, April 11th, 2011. Yeah. Anyways, that is all I have to report. Keep on reviewing! That is after fanfiction reviewing is fixed.

Before we get the chance to go upstairs, the others confess that they're leaving since I'm back. We nod our head and wave and thank them properly. I then create a place where the fox can sleep, and Ryuu agrees to watch it and play with her too.

With that I sigh heavily and we both walk into our room. "Today was a long day huh Ikuto. I'm tired." I say with a yawn. "Too tired for some hot sex?" he says while holding up a male condom inside of his hand. My face reddens and I make a pouting face and put my hands on my hips and say, "Yes.." this causes Ikuto to sweep me off of my feet and to gently place me on the bed anyway; he starts to undress me. "Hey, didn't you hear a word I said, I said no!" I say while trying to argue. "Aw, Amu chan. I could have not listened to you and gotten rid of your friend anyway, but I didn't cut me some slack." I sigh with irritation but decide to give in. "Fine" I mumble with a blush forming on my face.

**Sex Scene Starting:**

His hands quickly undo my clothes, and I start to undo his at the same time. His fingers then slide across my skin as I feel my face starting to heat up along with my whole body. He yearningly massages my breasts causing my body to start heating up all over. Not only to my face, but also makes my pussy wet. A moan willingly escapes my mouth with bliss at the sensations he's giving me. He smirks at the response that he received from his actions. Ikuto's fingers trail down my stomach making me giggle for a brief moment at his fingertips quickly gliding across my bellybutton. He smiles at me for once; he always smirks most of the time.

He then proceeds to put one of his dainty fingers inside of my vagina causing me to get wet already. It doesn't take that long for him to persistently thrust them in and out hitting the right spots, making me feel like I'm in heaven. My moans start to grow louder, but we try and keep it quiet considering we don't want Ryuu, Hikari, and ESPEICALLY Nao to walk in on us. After several thrusts of his mere finger, he adds yet another then quickly adds more, and even more. The main amount that he is able to fit inside is four for the time being at least. He smirks as I feel myself cumming on his fingers and I moan one last time. Then, he persistently licks his fingers with a thirst that seems somewhat disturbing, yet alluring to me.

He then firmly places the condom on his erect dick and makes sure he has it on correctly. If it breaks, we both either know a) we are going _**way **_too hard or b) he did not put it on right. If it breaks as well, that means I have a slight chance of getting pregnant. I don't mean it in an offensive way, but two children are enough for the both of us. Especially considering that we have another baby named Yuki now. Ikuto then positions his hard manhood in front of my entrance then pushes it inside. It smoothly enters and it doesn't hurt that much considering there is the protection. In the beginning, he starts off slowly, making me savor every single second of the rising action in our sex. Persistently, he thrusts slowly but surely; beginning to quicken his pace by every awaiting second.

The more he thrusts the more I feel myself moaning. He starts to speed up the pace we are going in when having sex, and I feel myself getting more aroused by the second. He thrusts faster and faster until I feel my climax come and we both cum together and yell out each others name. I then pant heavily and lie my head on his muscular chest. With that, I get into my underwear at the least, with him; his boxers, and we go to sleep together.

Kay so it was a short lemon scene it will be longer. I don't want fanfiction to stop working all of a sudden again. So please review :/! Thanks!


	28. Tomoya Masaru A very long Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. This with the exception of Ryuu, Hikari, Nao, and a brand new character coming up. Also, I don't own YouTube. Also the lame song that is going to be in this story will be mine. I just made it up quickly during my math class. But due to my schoolwork, I was unable to use the computer at the time and I didn't feel like typing all of it up on my phone considering I already made the file on here. I don't own Tsukiyo no Marionette. I also don't own spongebob.

**Note to the Readers:** Thank you all so much for your support. I cannot tell you how happy I am to actually say that I have 133 reviews. Keep reviewing, and I will try and do the best I can. I bet we can beat my top story with the most chapters. That one has like nine thousand hits or something but only has like 37 reviews I think, but still it has the highest hits and plus it has thirty chapters. Back then though, my chapters were extremely short compared to what they are now. I'm starting to write longer than I usually would. Anyway enough of my rambling! On with the story.

When it is very early in the morning, I awake to feel someone frantically shaking me and telling me to wake up. "Okaa-san, did you and daddy h-" is all she manages to say because I muffle her words by gently placing my hand over her mouth. I make a gesture with my mouth and tell her to shush and she remembers why. When Ikuto gets awaken for an unnecessary reason, he explodes like a volcano and is extremely cranky. I nod my head up and down saying that we did do that. Then she mouths something to me, "Does that mean we'll have another baby?" I shake my head. She gives me a look of confusion. I come closer to her and whisper to her, I'll tell you more when you're older. Her face turns bright red knowing that we had done "some stuff" together. When we leave the room she promptly turns to me and says, "By the way, Yuki is so beautiful. She's going to be my new best friend!" she says while squealing and then continuing on.

I get up early in the morning. In fact, today it is six AM. I go to the bathroom to brush my hair. Persistently, I then promptly go to brush my teeth and put on my makeup. I then decide on a manilla colored dress and write a note for Ikuto, the kids, and Ryuu.

"Dear Ryuu, Ikuto, Hikari, and Nao:

Don't panic as because I'm gone for the whole day,

This merely means that I have gone to work, and it will take the whole day. Hopefully I'll be back before dinner. I love you all. Love- Amu." I thought it was very well written and explaining all they needed to know.

This whole day at work will involve the creation of a new song that the manager had been discussing with me. The main thing I use as my focus is my experiences and feelings. When I arrive at the studio, I persistently start working until my manager comes into the room with a rather attractive looking young man, probably around my age; maybe a year older. He has light chestnut brown colored hair and deep blue colored eyes. "Hello Amu. The studio members and producers have been thinking about some things, and have come to the conclusion that we think it'd be a great idea to have you working with this young man right here; he's only one year older than you are. His name is Tomoya Masaru and he's a very talented man that was discovered on YouTube of him playing guitar, piano, and other things while he sang some songs. His personality and methods for singing were decided perfect for you. Is that alright with you Hun?" Yukari Reiko says while putting on a very sweet smile. I nod my head with agreement as I say "Nn", as a confirmation to her question. He stares at me generously then cups his hands in mine while shaking them and saying, "It's very nice to meet you Amu. I'm so excited to be working with you! I've always been a fan of your music." he seems really sweet. "Mm, I'm excited to work with you as well Tomoya-San. It's nice to meet you as well!" I say while putting on a cheerful smile.

"He can also help you come up with ideas for your songs. In most songs you two will do duets, and stuff like that. Every once and a while, you two can do your own songs too. For example, Amu, if you wanted to make your song alone you could; he could make his own songs as well." I nod my head with understanding and with that Yukari leaves the room. "Let's start now shall we?" he says while pulling up a chair next to me and thinking intently with a serious look on his face. "Yep." I say while smiling. "I heard you got married not that long ago. It's kind of late but, Omedetou Gozaimase!" he says while grinning. "Arigatou gozaimase." he's really polite. "Douitashimashite." (you're welcome) yep very polite indeed.

" _**These strong feelings you give me**_

_**That always manage to make me happy."**_

Those are the first lines I write down on the paper that I am using for the song. Somehow all of it just seems to come to me naturally. "Seems interesting so far, so do you go off of the experiences you have?" he asks with curiosity. "Mmhm that's exactly what I do." He then grabs another piece of paper and a pencil to continue writing down the next part.

"_**Sometimes things can be hard to tell**_

_**But you should know that I mean well**_

_**The cold feelings that linger in my heart melt**_

_**This is because of how I felt**_

_**The bond between us continues to grow**_

_**These are things that we both know"**_

I gasp at the amount he's already written in such a short amount of time. That's amazing. "I assume you base it off of your experiences as well?" I ask with a smile. "Yep, that means we're similar!" I can tell I'm going to get along with this guy. He gives me a quick wink and I blush and look a way for a second then look back. I cannot believe that writing is new to him. "You're rather fast at writing. What is your source for writing this song?" I inquire while lazily supporting my hand on my cheek. "I'm basing it off of these experiences that we're having right now." I awkwardly look away then say "Sou ka." (I see).

"**_I can't seem to understand this_**

_**The moments that make my day feel like pure bliss.**_

_**When I'm with you, **_

_**All my dreams come true**_

_**It's like I'm flying high inside of the sky**_

_**I love having you by my side**_

_**Like when two opposites collide**_

_**The ones that change me inside (my feelings)**_

_**I only can see **_

_**You being with me**_

_**You're part of our family**_

_**That's how it's meant to be**_

_**It's because You belong with me." **_

"I think that should be where we end it." he says while I stare at him in awe at how fast he wrote that song. "That's amazing! You wrote that song all by yourself, and it hasn't even been more than eleven minutes!" I exclaim with amusement. He smiles at me with an amused expression on his face as well. The manager comes in not long after and says that she wants us to record today. With that the music is arranged within like thirty minutes, so him and I had to wait before we could start. Now it's time to record and I put on my headphones as I listen to the song and look at the lyrics on the paper holder in the stand. It doesn't take more than an hour for us to record as well to my profound surprise.

With that I lazily drive home and pull into the driveway all until my phone starts to ring

" kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou iyasenu kizu wo daite daremo naiteiru " I answer my phone and it's the manager saying that she's decided to have me go to the old amusement park that Ikuto first brought me to on our date. When I get there I feel myself feeling somewhat excited because I haven't been here in years. But then I realize I won't be able to share the moment with Ikuto and I get upset. "So basically you two will just be enjoying your time on fun rides at the amusement park, then when you're about to leave amu," she says while looking at me, "Tomoya here will kiss you." She says while smiling. "O-Okay." I say while blushing. Tomoya comes close to my ear and says, "Don't worry, I'll try and take it easy just for you because I know you don't want to feel guilty or anything. I promise." He whispers with a wink. "Thanks." I say kindly. He does exactly that. It's not until a while later that I discover that the music video will premiere as early as today and I've been freaked out for the past five minutes I've been driving home. I arrive to see Ikuto with a blankly dazed and solemn look on his face when he greets me at the door. "I saw the video..." he says kind of expressionlessly. "Yeah, sorry. I was supposed to do it for the job so yeah I couldn't really say no. From now on I have to be in the songs with him unless of course, we do a song by ourselves. But he's really nice, and he said he made it short. Really it only lasted like two seconds or something, but they probably edited it to make it longer." I say honestly. "Oh well that explains why it was like a whole minute on there. I appreciate your honesty." he says while bringing me into a hug and while giving me a kiss. "I love you Ikuto, you know that you're the only one for me. The one who I made the song for was mostly you." I don't mention to him the fact that Tomoya wrote the whole song. That would just make things more complex, and then I'd have to tell him what he said. He gave me the impression that he liked me or something. Which is rather odd considering he says that he won't make me feel uncomfortable. I shake off the intruding thought and go and greet Ryuu who's watching Spongebob Squarepants with Hikari and Nao. The hilarious part is that he's watching it intently while acting very interested.

_Spongebob: Please, Mystery, don't make this harder than it has to be! Just leave now, this is where you belong!_

(cries)

(Unbeknownst to SpongeBob, Mystery has left and Patrick walks up with a board nailed into his head.) **SpongeBob: **Well what are you waiting for? Can't you see I don't want you anymore? (cries) Just get out of here, you stupid, dumb animal! (Patrick walks away.)" I start to laugh at the humor of spongebob loving the fact that Patrick can be so dense sometimes. "Ta-Dai-ma~!" I say next to his ear which startles him as he's so into the show. "oh okaeri nasai!" he says politely. "You really like to watch spongebob intently don't you buddy. I say while patting his back and while we all start laughing including Ikuto who was watching us the whole time.

The end of this chapter for now. Review for the next one. At least 2-4 reviews please? Thanks so much, sorry that there wasn't a lot of Amuto in this one. But I swear I will try and give you some inside of the next chapter. 


	29. A sidestory Long Lemon  D: reviewers?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own shugo chara or anything else like that. I also don't own any of the characters except for Ryuu, Hikari, Nao, Takeru, and Tomoya.

**Note to the Readers:** Did I lose all my reviewers? TT^TT*HEARTBROKEN* Not as many of you have been reviewing so I'm curious as to if you got bored with my story or not. Nevertheless, I'm going to give you a side story, one where Amu and Ikuto have a lemon scene :D. Hai Doouzo. Hope you enjoy!

"Mmn, seems as if it's time for sex ne (right) Amu~?" he says seductively into my ear causing shivers down my spine. "W-Well if you want. I mean, today is the day that I have a day off and Ryuu has to go to his new job, and the kids are at school." I say nervously while fiddling with my hair then placing my hands at my sides abruptly. He chuckles amused with my reaction. "You're silly, don't act so nervous. You know you can be calm with me, right?" he says while gently kissing me on the forehead with a tenderness that makes my heart jump rapidly. With little thought, he gently grabs my hand then kisses me on the lips tenderly; switching his position from holding my hand, to my waist. I then feel his hands slowly undoing my clothes and I start to do the same for his. All at the same time, he embraces me tightly while kissing me repeatedly and commiseratively makes sure he's taking in these special moments. Of course, we are going to use a condom again, we don't want to risk me getting pregnant.

As soon as he gets all of our clothes out, he gently and carefully puts on the condom ahead of time so it won't interrupt anything. He consistently then caresses my face gently, making sure not to be to rough. His hands roam to the rather large buds of my breasts and he makes sure to carefully massage them playfully while rubbing my nipples gently causing me to moan with ecstasy. "You're gorgeous Amu." he says while panting, getting aroused from seeing me so pleasured by the erotic actions he's doing to me. He vigorously starts to increase his pace rubbing them together faster, then he persistently starts to suckle on my breasts causing me to make pleasurable sounds. He then makes a disturbing slurp sound and seductively sticks his tongue out try to tease me in the best manner possible. I blush as he then starts to gently trail his fingers down my stomach and then I giggle from the tingling ticklish feeling from within me. He smiles and I return it, and he then goes down to my pussy and plunges his tongue inside of my vagina getting saliva on every crevice of my insides. I try not to moan too much, but only to no avail. I can't stop myself from enjoying these delightful actions he's performing with me. He then starts to thrust inside of me quicker, trying to make me feel even better than I am right now; If that's even possible. My moans get hysteric as I feel my whole body getting hot from the sex. I cum on his tongue and he mischievously licks the cum from his tongue, and starts to plunge his fingers inside of me too.

I moan as he continuously puts his fingers inside and outside of me repeatedly, making me feel delight all the time. His fingers are so dainty as he adds more and more fingers until I cum on those fingers as well. He smirks then comes over to me and lets me lick my cum and then he slurps the rest of it up. Whenever he makes me want to do these things, I can't help but feel embarrassed. He then positions his cock in front of my entrance and gives me the look that says, "you ready?" and I nod my head. He then thrusts it inside, and for some reason; it hurts yet again. Strange, because he's using a condom. Either way, it goes away quickly. Ikuto thrusts inside of me being careful not to go too hard yet, especially since it was still hurting not that long ago. It then begins feeling more pleasurable than painful. I moan with pleasure as he fucks me whilst fondling with my breasts and my nipples which are now erect and hard. He continues to fuck me getting several spots that make me whine with a desire to have more. He begins to prod much harder than before and I feel my face and body getting hotter and hotter. My heart is rapidly beating and I can feel his warmth against my body. Ikuto, himself, begins to moan as well. Usually he doesn't really moan that much, but the things he's doing to me; to us, are making both of us go insane. The patterns he's using are incredible, it's like he's trying to keep the tempo the same; just as music would. Our moaning is becoming more synchronizing by now, and I can feel his heartbeat and mine at the same time. It's rapidly beating like a drum stick banging against a drum loudly. Astonishingly we still haven't came yet but that all changes as we cum at this moment.

I scream out his name as he does the same; only he screams out mine. "I have something new in mind." he says while holding up a red vibrator that's shaped like a dick. It looks like it's made out of some type of jelly just by looking at it. He turns it on and gently inserts it inside of my vagina. I moan with pleasure as it continues to vibrate against my womanhood. All at the same time, he gropes on my breasts and massages them while he then goes to the back of me and says "I'm not quite sure if we've ever done anal sex but I think we should try it. It's different, but I promise I'll be gentle so please bear with me." He says while kissing my forehead then gesturing me to turn in to a different position so we can begin. I do as he tells me and he gently puts his cock inside of my butt(ton) [A/N: Yeah Yeah, I always say button instead of butt because I get embarrassed. I'm not weird -.-" okay nevermind I am kinda weird. Anyway! On with the story]. I wince in pain as it still kind of hurts. Considering even though it's the second time we I've done it. The first time was with Tadase in disguise as Ryuu. That's the part that makes me so disgusted is that I didn't get to have my first time doing _**everything**_ with Ikuto. I know we can't do everything but it just makes me very embarrassed. I bite down on my lip as it still hurts as it feels so tight. I feel so overwhelmed by such a large amount of pleasure at one time. I moan as the pain has finally subsided and he starts to increase the pace he's going at. All the while, he plays with my breasts in his hands and I moan whenever he touches any part of my body. I scream out with pleasure as I cum from not only the anal sex but the vibrator.

I huff heavily as we're both panting in each others arms. He then proceeds to take out the vibrator then says "now, you should give me a blow job." he says with a smirk and while removing the condom. "What's th- Oh yeah huh." I say while remembering and blushing with embarrassment of almost forgetting. With that I grab his manhood with my hand and rub it sideways at first slow which causes a groan from his mouth with pleasure. I then start to rub him faster and faster trying to make him feel as much delight as possible. I then insert his dick inside of my mouth and I lick every crevice of his cock. I move my tongue in a circular motion as I then start to slather my spit on his dick. Once again, I receive a groan. For the first time in a very long time, I am the one who's smirking at his reaction. I then persist to suck on his erect dick while he then brings his hand to my head and then makes me lick and suck on it faster and faster. It's not that long until I make him cum and he moans and groans for one last time. After this happens, we merely lie in each other's arms and pant heavily with all the exercise that we did.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I will post a new one as soon as I get 2-4 reviews at least. If this chapter doesn't get that much reviews or something and only gets one then I will accept that, and will just start to do my next chapter anyway. Sorry I got sidetracked with posting this chapter but yeah, this could be the longest sex chapter I've ever done. :D Thanks so much and please click on that button at the bottom that says review ^-^~! **


	30. Amusement Park Again? Boring Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or most of the characters; exception: Ryuu, Takeru, Hikari, Tomoya, and Nao.

Note to the Readers: Okay I changed my mind I'm going to do the next chapter. I have no idea what I'm going to do next.

This is not a side story by the way.

The next day I get a random text message from a number that I don't recognize. The message says: "_**Good morning Amu, how are you? (:" **_I stare at the message for a while trying to think of who would send me such a random message. Then I respond saying, "Good thanks, how do you know my name? Who is this, my phone doesn't have you in my contacts, and I don't recognize your number? (: " I try and be friendly even if it means talking to strangers. He responds saying "Oh it's Tomoya, sorry for not saying who I was, the manager gave me your number just in case I needed to contact you or anything. So yeah." he responds to me. It's a very ongoing conversation between me and him. I finally tell him that I'm going to go because today is my day off from work. Ryuu thankfully decided to get another job besides being in a gang, and that: is working at a bookstore on every Friday. He'll be gone for most of the day, and so will the kids. We pick them up at about 3:00 PM, and it's only eight right now. School starts extremely early for some reason, it starts at seven thirty. I think that's way too early for kids to be awaken from their slumbering in bed. But they don't seem to complain about anything.

I lounge down on the bed in our room and Ikuto comes out of the bathroom from the shower with his hair soaking wet, as he lazily decides not to dry it. He gives me a seductive look and I blush as I see most of his muscular body; a towel is covering his manhood thankfully. "Like what you see Amu-Chan?" he says while striding over to the dresser to put on some clothes. I turn around because even though it's not like we haven't seen ALL of each other, it's still embarrassing. "Pfft, of course not." I say while hugging my knees. "You're so cute when you're in denial." he purrs almost as if a cat. He then strides over to me and places a kiss on my forehead and I smile. "Do you have today off too?" I ask him while positioning myself more comfortably. "Mmhm, guess it's just you and me for a while." he says while dozing off. He then looks at me intently then smiles. "You should smile more often as opposed to always smirking ma cher (my dear)" I say while ending the last two words in French. He shrugs and grabs my hand then has me follow him outside then he tells me, "We should visit that old amusement park just for old times." I nod my head and agree with him as I then arrive at the park within about 10 minutes.

We go on the teacups, rollercoasters, swings that go high in the sky. My favorite part is that right now we're about to go on the Ferris wheel. Rather than just being a strap on ride, this one is the one where you can go inside. I stare out of the window with amusement on my face as I can see the whole neighborhood from all the way up there. It's very amazing because Ikuto comes by my side and actually does what I told him to do more often; he smiles. "It's almost as beautiful as you; the one whom no types beauty can compete with." I blush at that statement and stutter "A-Arigatou." that makes me feel so embarrassed because I can tell that he can always know when I'm nervous. He embraces me from behind and holds my waist tenderly. He then grabs a hold of one of my hands. Ikuto then kisses me tenderly on the lips as I close my eyes and take in these special moments.

The one thing that makes me allured by him is when he's always being sweet and romantic toward me. "I love you Amu, you're the only one for me" I feel him start to kiss me on the lips repeatedly until his tongue prods inside of my mouth. I moan for some unknown reason as I feel myself being more and more attracted to him. He's so enchantingly romantic. I know that I love him so much and I know that we'll always be together. He looks at the time and it's already almost three so we decide to leave from the thrilling amusement park. I loved this day so much. It's amazing, I felt upset because I spent my time at the park with someone else yesterday, but now it's different because I'm actually with him this time again.

Also the song that Tomoya and I did; You Belong With Me, it's the most purchased song in the stores and on the web. The oddest part is, it's only been a day and yet it's so popular. It's just a single song and we haven't really developed a whole album with both of us having our songs together. We'll just have to wait for that later on.

This chapter was short but it's better than nothing right? Hurray the next chapter will be more chapters than Forever Mine! Review and tell me how you like it. I know this chapter was extremely boring but please bear with me! Thanks so much everyone!


	31. Leaving For Seven Years The Fight

**Olivia**: *grumbles with irritation*

**Ikuto:** Oh my cheesus what is wrong now…

**Olivia**: My last chapter was SOOO boring.

**Ikuto**: Um, okay? It's fine; as long as you liked it, so what if they didn't like it, just try to make things more interesting.

**Olivia**: Fine, I suppose. But to the readers, please bear with me. I know that it's kind of boring, but you should know that it's horrible when you get writer's block and sometimes, you just have to go with the flow and continue to update no matter what. Anyway, Amu, since you haven't said anything this whole opening, please do us a favor; disclaimer.

**Amu:** ***sigh* okay, xxolivia13xx does not own shugo chara. The only characters she does have possession of are Ryuu, Takeru, Hikari, Nao, and Tomoya. **

It wasn't until late at last night that I found out something very daunting for me to accept; Ikuto says that part of his career with both the Orchestra and the band he's in requires that he travels for about seven years. This is something I almost cannot accept, but I know I must; at the same time, he is going to be looking for his father; being curious as to where he could be. Even though it's been years since he's left them, I could understand why he'd still want to be with him even if it just mean one time.

I don't know how I can bear being away from him. The pain inside of me will grow to be unbearable. But the one thing I like is that he'll be able to stay with us two months in the summer at least. If he wouldn't have been able to do just that, I don't know what I would do! We had a huge fight last night and it got so bad to the point that we couldn't stay in a room alone together. I guess part of me just thought we'd always be together, and that we'd never have fights. That was all a fantasy that I had to be devastatingly awakened from. The fact that we still haven't found the chance to make up, breaks my heart slowly from the inside. I stare over at the clock and see that it's already 3 AM. I hug my knees gently to my chest and begin to mourn. I cannot believe he'd have to be gone from me that long.

Hours pass and it's already six AM, Ikuto knocks on the door and comes in; gently opening the door and staring at me with a look of concern on his face. He sighs and sits down next to me and brings me close to his chest. He strokes my hair gently, playing with the ends and brushing them carefully; at the same time he says "I'm sorry Amu, okay?"

**Flashback:**

"**Well maybe if you didn't always focus on your job so much and that one guy you're working with now, maybe I wouldn't leave. I can't stand the sight of you two in that video. I can't get the images out of my mind! And it's driving me ****absolutely insane****! What the hell do you want me to do Amu? Just tell them no and get fired and have my career be thrown away? Yeah, **_**maybe I**_** should be the ****housemom then huh?" **he grabbed my arm tightly which caused me to grimace "**Maybe I should be the one who has to be stuck here while you get to go do your singing career! I want to be the one who pursues their dream just as well as you do! I am not going to let you be all possessive and not let me do what I want to do the most!" **he yelled. I finally decided to intervene as I heard enough, "_**Well maybe if you just want to do what **__**you **__**only want to do the most, why don't you forget we have children and a whole family! **_**How do you think it'll be for me? I can't bear to be alone without you!" **I screamed causing him to be vexed, "Well then, you still have Ryuu. You _**always **__**liked Ryuu. I could tell. So maybe you're better off without me!" **_I got angrier by the second. "Maybe I am!" I ended with an Hmph, then stomped outside and slammed the door, as soon as I went to another room I broke down crying.

**Back to Reality:**

He shushes me while cradling me in his arms as if a delicate baby, while rocking me back and forth. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it." He says almost as if at a loss for words. "B-But Y-You S-S—"I say trying to prove my point. "_I know what I said, what I said was wrong. I know you would never cheat behind my back, or have mixed feelings like that; or at least not without letting me know. After all, we're married. We shouldn't have any secrets." _He says while wiping my tears and kissing my forehead tenderly. "Look, I won't go if you don't want to be away from me. What's more, I don't know how the kids would react to it. So I-"I intervene saying, "No, it's fine. You have to go. Anyway, that way you won't be fired or kicked out of the band. Do you know how many fans would be devastated if that happened? Millions would *coughs* a million and one." he chuckles when I say that. He gently strokes my hair again; still holding me in his arms.

"I will call you every single day, at least three times if not more! We have a webcam so we can always use that!" he says while embracing me. "Plus I'd still be able to visit you in July and August. But I know it will be hard. But trust me, if anyone gives you shit, I don't give a fuck what the band says; I will fly my ass back over here and beat the living shit out of them." he says while winking. I laugh a little at the thought; but agree with what he's saying. "I leave in two days so I am going to tell the kids tomorrow. First, we're leaving for California then we'll travel across the United States, then Europe, South America, and other places too. All around the globe I guess you could say."

The main reason I chose to have them fight is to show that not all stories will be happy 24/7, so I just wanted to emphasize that. See how things turn out in the next chapter. :D Review? Interesting? Maybe I could skip a few days later from when he has to leave then show a flashback of when he told the kids? Then I'll skip through to the future, but it will be a while before he comes back. That way, maybe I could focus more on what the kid's life is at school more. Because when you're in the grade level that the kids are, not that many things happen.


	32. Away to California

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters besides the ones I made: Ryuu, Takeru, Tomoya, Hikari, and Nao.

Note to the Readers: I intended to update this story a little bit after spring break; I am late. Please forgive me. I will try and update as soon as I can.

Ikuto is telling the kids today, and I can already tell that they're not only upset; they're also MAD! It's very odd because the one thing that I know is that he's not the type to leave when people are upset.

"Daddy, if you leave I'll never forgive you!" Hikari yells; screeching very loudly. "I'm sorry pumpkin pie, there are just some things adults have to do. I know you may not understand, but one day you will. One day, you'll have to take chances like the ones that I'm making now. I'll call you everyday; webcam, everything. So you'll probably see me three times a day or even more." He says with a frown.

Hikari and Nao both pout and cross their arms across their chests. Ryuu comes up and says "now now guys, you know your dad is a hard worker and has to do a lot of things. Just let him go do what we adults have to do." I feel myself tear up.

"I-Ikuto." I say while hiccuping from the tears spilling down my face. He averts his eyes with a remorseful look of concern then comes over to me and embraces me inside of his arms. "I-I don't w-want you to leave! I love you." I say while still having hiccups in-between my words. "I love you too, but I have to do this; there are some things that we have to do, and these are one of those things." He whispers while comforting me while I sob in his arms.

"Oh, that reminds me. I told the band about the situation. They changed their minds and decided to only have me leave for two months. They thankfully enough, understand my situation." This calms the both of us down. "So you really think you'll be okay? How many more days are there?" I ask while continuing to sniffle. "Just two." The conversation gets quiet not long after.

Two Days Later:

We had to get up early at about six AM to get Ikuto to the airport. Of course, we have to say our goodbyes. Even Ryuu came with us. I put a wry smile on my face as he looks at me with a look of concern on his face. He gently glides his hand across my face lovingly, and then brings me into his embrace. He kisses me, and promises me that he'll call us; webcam chat with us, a lot like three times a day or more. I remain in his arms after what seemed like a few minutes; he then walks to Ryuu. They do a fancy handshake that I suppose guys would find 'cool'.

I found it pretty spiffy. Then he gives Ikuto a quick hug trying not to show too much *bromance* (a term from nigahiga's video bromance on YouTube: check it out by the way I don't own Nigahiga's channel or anything).

Then he kneels down to where Hikari and Nao are standing frowning; not wanting him to leave. It brings tears to my eyes to see them this sad that he'll be leaving, but I suppose he'll be back in a few months. But what if something extremely bad happens while he's gone? At least I'm not completely alone; I have Ryuu too.

I'm still unsure whether things will be the same though. I better not worry too much, or it'll show. He kisses both of them on the forehead and holds them in his arms; groups hug, for quite a while. The announcement for the passengers for the plane to board sounds, and Ikuto says his final farewells until he returns. I wave, trying not to show too much sad emotions, I don't want him to feel remorseful.

Ikuto's POV:

As I'm boarding the plane, I have my sunglasses for my disguise, and a rather strange looking hat. Although, I've noticed some strange girl with long light blonde wavy hair, bright brown eyes; she's staring at me. She's very petite.

This meaning she's very short and most likely skinny. There's nothing wrong with that, but I just wanted to know why she's staring.

She sits down next to me and I stare at her with disbelief. "What, this is my seat number; it's what they assigned me." She says with a small voice. I nod my head and smile. I then whisper, "I have a secret, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, what's your name?" I ask curiously. "I can tell it's you; the disguise is terrible, and it's obvious it's you, and my name is Rima Mashiro." She chuckles a bit toward the end. I notice that she's Amu's friend and then I gasp, in remembrance. "You finally remembered eh?" She laughs.

This will be an interesting flight. Seeing as before whenever she saw me, she looked at me as if I was an obnoxious bug that needed to be disposed of immediately. Figures, I really don't care what people think. "So for what reason are you going to California for?" I ask with curiosity. "Not really that much;

Old friends, being reunited with me stuff like that." She says with a blush. It must be Nagihiko. I smirk, "Nagihiko, eh?". She narrows her eyes and says "don't assume you know everything okay?" Everyone looks at her since she's really loud. "Nice move." I say with a chuckle. She glares at me then looks away with annoyance. I can tell that I provoked her enough; that's all for now.

It's not long until I finally feel my eyes becoming excruciatingly heavy; I briskly drift asleep.

Meanwhile with Amu:

I bet he's already making his way toward the United States of America. He's supposed to call me on my cell phone as soon as he arrives. I'm content with the fact that it's only going to be two months away from him.

The end of this chapter for now. Don't worry I'm going to start updating this story more often just like my other ones.


End file.
